It Can Never Last
by Kenna92005
Summary: Angel read in a whitecoats mind that if Max didn't leave the Flock then they all would die.The Flock sends her off thinking that she's done something wrong. She now has to survive alone? Will they ever be reunited? Can Max understand? Fax
1. The Beginning of the End

We were flying over St. Louis when Angel pointed to an abandoned house.

"Let's rest there," she shouted over the wind.

"Here we go!" I said to Total, who was in my arms.

His wings weren't big enough to carry himself yet but he was getting there.

I dived head first towards the ground. I pulled up right as we would have crashed and landed.

"That was so cool! Max, that was awesome, fantastic!" he said shaking his fur and smiling.

The rest of the Flock landed behind me. I turned to them then back to Total.

His face fell in a frown and said, "I'll miss you…"

Before I could ask his head dropped and he trotted over to a pole. I turned to Angel who was glaring at him. When she saw me she straightened up and smiled.

"Max, can we go to the grocery store?" Nudge asked taking my side.

"Sure. Anybody want to come with?"

"I'll go," Fang said walking up to me.

"Alright, Ig, you're in charge!"

"Got it!" he said giving me a salute.

I rolled my eyes and jumped in the air. Fang and Nudge followed after me. Thirty minutes later we found WalMart.

"There's WalMart, want to go there?" I asked.

"Yeah!" Nudge said puling her wings in.

Once we landed behind some bushes and safely tucked our wings in Nudge led the way into WalMart. Manly because she was running, neither Fang or I wanted to run but we did quickly follow. Once Fang and I were through the doors we looked for Nudge she was holding a bracelet. We walked over to her.

"Max, can I buy this friendship bracelet?" she asked holding it up so I could see it.

"Who would you give the other one to?"

"My friend."

"Okay…"

_I guess that was obvious…_

"Great!" Nudge said jumping up and down.

"Let's go get food."

"Yays!" she said skipping of to the food section, with the bracelet in hand.

I looked over at Fang who was watching Nudge.

"Do you think she'll do this the whole time we're here?" I asked.

"Well…it is Nudge…"

"So true."

We met up with Nudge who was staring at a bag of Cheetos.

"Max, can we get Cheetos? They're dangerously cheesy!"

"Why ask?" Fang asked.

I looked at Fang then Nudge.

"Yep we can get Cheetos."

"Yes!" she said pumping her fist in the air.

She grabbed the bag and ran to the canned food aisle.

"Why is she running?"

"Again…it's Nudge," Fang said smiling.

We slowly followed Nudge around the whole store. When it was time to check out we had six bags and the total was one-hundred ten dollars. Glad to use the bank card that we found for the money.

"Grab two bags each," I said picking up the two heaviest.

Nudge grabbed hers but then dropped them.

"They're heavy!"

"Trade with Fang."

"Okay."

She traded with Fang but then pulled out the bracelet she wanted.

"Here, I want you to have it, Max."

"Thanks, Nudge."

She helped me get the bracelet on and we hurried out the doors. I helped Nudge get in the air with the bags. Fang and I both followed after Nudge.

It was hours till we were back at the house. Nudge had to keep resituate her bags until Fang and I took them. Then she had to use the bathroom which took awhile.

"We're here!" I said exhausted from the long flight.

Nudge ran into the house still having energy. Fang and I walked in dragging the bags behind us. We dropped the bags off in the kitchen.

"Finally!" I said rubbing my arms.

He gave me a half smile.

I walked to the living room and planted myself I the recliner. I grabbed the remote and started channel surfing. Everything was fuzzy and there was hardly a picture.

"Bad news!" I called in a tone so they'd know I was talking about the TV.

"What?" Iggy said from the kitchen.

"We don't have cable."

"Dang! Montel was on too!" he said.

Fang and I exchanged glances then shrugged.

"Dinner's ready!" Iggy called from the kitchen, a few minutes later.

"Smells good!" Nudge said.

We sat down at the table. Lucky for us we all fit. Iggy sat the Tacos down and we dug in.

"This is great! I love it! So good!" Nudge said chewing.

We laughed at her expression and Nudge smiled.

"Let's talk about the subject at matter," Angel said suddenly.

Everyone stopped laughing. I was confused, it appeared that I was the only one who didn't know what she was talking about. I looked around. Everyone but Angel was picking at their food now. Angel was looking at Gazzy and Iggy.

"What's that?" I asked after looking at everyone again.

"Max, I don't know how to say this but…" Gazzy said not finishing his sentence.

"We want you to leave," Angel said finishing it for him.

"What?"

"You heard me."

Total grimaced under the table.

"All of you?"

"No, we took a vote."

I looked around again. They were still looking at their food.

"What did I do?" I asked turning to Angel.

"You need to leave after dinner."

"Wait! Who decided this?"

I asked them questions, instead eating my food, but on each question they ignored me.

After dinner Angel handed me a bag and opened the door.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye then."

"Max!" Nudge said running to me and wrapping her arms around my waist.

"Bye," I called again.

Nudge and I both had tears in our eyes. I think I saw some wetness in Fang's as well.

I stepped out the door and walked slowly to the sidewalk. Fang came out a few minutes later.

"Let's talk," he said flying up to the roof.

I followed right after him hoping to get answers.

"Who decided this?" I asked as soon as I was there.

"Angel."

"Why didn't you stop them?"

"Their minds were set."

"So you don't want me here?"

"I want you here it's just…"

"Fang, she's six years old."

"It wasn't just her!"

"How long have you known about this?"

"A week… It wasn't my decision! Max, you're acting like it's my fault!"

He put his head in his hands rubbing his temples.

"Fang, I'm s--"

"Maybe you're better off alone!"

The air in my lungs felt like it was being sucked out. My world has collapsed. I was shocked, mad, and sad. My best friend the one person I could connect to said I was not needed, that I was better off away from him and my Flock. Tears were streaming down my cheeks now.

"Max, I didn't--"

"Save it!" I said madly.

"I'm--"

"Goodbye, Fang! Take of the Flock!"

I jumped in the air used my speed to get away from the house. My tears were streaming behind me now.

_This day has to be one of the worst days in my entire life… I guess I knew it could never last…_

**_Hey Guys! How'd you like the first Chapter? I thought it was sad... Trust me on this, however, the second chapter will be much happier! Believe me!! Also I want you guys to stick with me on this. Some parts in this story might make you sad, mad, or happy. But I want you guys to read through it all the way. Unless of course you don't like it... Alright enough of my babbling please review!!_**

**_-Kenna92005_**


	2. Alone or not alone?

**Hey guys! Okay last time I left you guys with Max leaving the flock...or the flock kicking her out. Anyways I told you guys the second chap would be much happier. Well see in the end!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride**

I don't know how long I flew, putting that house farther and farther behind me. I tried not to think of Fang and the Flock. I tried keeping my mind on other things like the stars that were out and the thing in my backpack that keeps wiggling.

_Wait! There's something in my backpack that's wiggling!_

I flew down to the ground and ran to the strip mall that was a yards away. I sat down at a bench and opened my pack.

"Man, it's so hot in here!" Total said shaking a blanket off of him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked even more confused.

"Well, Nudge was worried you wouldn't survive so she sent me to come and live with you. To keep you safe. You know like a guard… ooh Nudge will so pay!"

_Guard dog. Now I won't survive with Total talking all the time. Though I guess I am happier with someone. Even if it is Total._

"Thanks for coming, Total…"

"No problem," he said giving me a tissue that was in the pack, "You've had a rough day."

I rested my head in my hands. More tears were falling now. They hit the sidewalk.

"Don't worry, Max. We'll get through this!" he said puffing out his chest.

I laughed at his acting and pulled him out of the backpack. I laid him beside me on the bench.

"Well, let's see what's in this pack!" I said.

I pulled out a blanket some sandwiches and a few drinks. I looked in another pocket and found some of my clothes. Nudge's bracelet she gave me slid down my arm onto my wrist to where I could see it. I repacked the bag and laid down on the bench with Total on my stomach.

"Where are we going to rest today?" he asked.

"I was thinking about here. Is that okay with you?"

"Perfect."

I rested my head on the arm of the bench and Total rested on my stomach. I looked up at the stars, thinking of this day. I turned my head to the stores. They were already closed which means tomorrow people would be coming in and out of them.

_Should I care anymore if people get me? My world is already crashed, left with the Flock… I guess I should keep Total safe…for Angel. Even though she wanted me gone. I don't care I'll keep Total safe._

I looked back at the stars and closed my eyes.

**The next morning**

I woke up with Total growling. I held him while I sat up. He kept growling. I rubbed my eyes so I could focus on what he was growling at. It was a stray cat walking by.

"Total! You woke me up because of a cat!?"

"Sorry…"

"Come on let's walk."

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to shop."

"We have no money."

"Shopping can be just looking as well."

I stood up and stretched my legs. Total jumped down to the ground beside me. I looked at the map that listed all the stores.

"How about Big Dog?" I asked smiling down at Total.

"Ha ha. Very funny, Max."

"Okay, okay. How about Old Navy?"

"Alright."

We started walking down the sidewalk passing people as we went by. I looked up at the clock it was 10:00 am.

"Well here's Old Navy."

"Pets aren't allowed…" Total read.

"Come on."

I laid my pack next to him and he jumped in. I slid it back over my shoulder and headed inside. I walked to the teen section. There was growling behind me.

"Total, shut up!" I whispered.

"Sorry."

I walked out Old Navy and into the next store not bothering to look at the name. I just wanted to waste time. After four stores I began noticing a guy following me. Not my age maybe in his early twenties or late teens.

"Total, you see that guy?" I asked quietly.

"Who? Oh him? Yeah I saw him in that one bookstore we went to. Awhile back."

"Yeah well watch him I'm going to go in another store see if he follows."

"Okay…"

I walked out the door and into the store beside it.

"He's coming, Max! Hurry hide!"

"He doesn't look like a Scientist…"

"Run he's walking over here!"

I went down the aisle beside me and walked to the doors I pushed them open and ran to the bench at the end of the sidewalk. It was yards away. I sat on the bench and laid my bag beside me.

"What are you doing!?" Total asked.

"What?"

"Why aren't we flying?" he asked.

"That guy, if he tries to hurt me I can hurt him a lot worse plus…if he means harm he wouldn't be alone unless he's a mutant. Which he would have enough brain cells to not make a scene here."

"I guess you're right…"

I rested my head on the wall behind me. Total looked down the sidewalk where the man was walking toward us.

"Max! Max, we gotta run! Come on!" Total whispered.

"Total, if he means harm he wouldn't be alone! Plus if he makes a scene they're a plenty of witnesses."

"Max, you've lost it! The real you would running! Trying to save your-- Oh…"

"Look, I'll keep you and myself safe. Don't worry about me, though."

"I'm sorry."

"No, Total. I'm sorry."

I looked down at him then at the man who was too close for us to run from now. He sat down on the bench beside me huffing. I scooted away from the man bringing Total with me.

"I'm sorry!" the man said after catching his breath.

"For what?"

"I was following you. I wanted to help you but I guess instead I scared you. Sorry."

"Oh…"

I looked at Total he kept his eyes on the guy.

"Please, I saw you sleeping on the bench yesterday and I wanted you to know that if you don't have a house I have a place you'll be safe. You and your pooch."

Total growled from the word pooch.

"It's okay," I said looking at Total.

Total huffed and then sat down watching the man's every move.

"Sorry, again, my name's Chad."

"Hello, Chad."

"So how can I help?" he asked.

"Can I consult with my pooch real quick?" I asked trying to not laugh when I said pooch.

Chad looked at me as if I were a freak then nodded. I picked up Total who was glaring at me now. I walked behind a giant pole.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"I am not a pooch! The name's Total!" he said mad.

"Chill, Total. Do you think we should take Chad's offer? I think it's safe plus we wouldn't be on the run and we could leave any time."

"Fine, but be on guard the whole time! Don't ever let your guard down! You here me?"

"Yes, Mr. Total Sir," I said sarcastically.

"Good!"

I rolled my eyes and walked back over to Chad. Who was waiting so patiently. I sat down next to him and faced him.

"Have you guys made a choice?" Chad asked looking hopeful.

"Yes, we have. We'll take up your offer but… I do want to be able to leave when ever we want."

"You got it. I hope I can help you more. You guys can eat the food I have and you can stay there as long as you like."

"Thank you."

"Well my car's over here," he said showing the way.

I picked up Total and slid my pack on my shoulder. I had Total in my arms and I was prepared for anything. I walked behind Chad until we were in front of a red convertible. My mouth dropped open but I quickly closed it. Total's eyes were eager. Probably to get in.

Chad opened the door for me and I slid in. I placed Total on my lap. I buckled up when Chad got in and started the car. The car drove smoothly and quietly. Chad kept the roof open. Total had his tongue out like a real dog. His tail was wagging like crazy I kept smiling at him.

"My house is only a little ways away."

"Okay… uh, thanks again."

"I'm just happy to help."

Chad drove up to a big white house with a giant pool in the backyard. The sprinklers were going on in the front yard. Again, my mouth fell open. Chad laughed quietly and got out of the car. I quickly followed carrying Total.

We walked up the long sidewalk and into the house. The inside was even more beautiful. It had wooden flooring and pictures of family members and paintings everywhere in the hall way. There was small candles that lit the hallway up, on small tables.

Chad led Total and I into the living room. There was a boy and a girl my age sitting on the couch. They had to be related because they looked alike.

When they saw me they turned the TV on mute and walked over.

"Hey, Dad, who's this?" the girl asked looking at me with a smile on her face.

"I'm Max and this is Total," I said before Chad could realize he never knew my name.

"Hey, I'm Ryan and this is my sis Kairi," the boy said smiling at me.

They each had brown hair. The girl had brown eyes and the boy had blue eyes. The girl's hair was short and curly when the boy's was touching the middle of his neck and his bangs in his eyes. They each seemed nice.

"Hi."

"Oh, Max, if you or your dog are hungry the kitchen's in here."

I followed Chad into the kitchen. Ryan was behind me while his sister was watching TV. Chad showed me where the food was he also showed me the bathroom and the bedroom where I would be staying at. It was big. That's pretty much all I can say!

"Well I have to go to work. Max, do you think you'll be okay here? With Ryan and Kairi that is…"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Thanks."

"Alright. Well kids I have to go! See you when I come back! Bye!"

"Bye!" Ryan and Kairi said together.

Chad left the room and I sat Total on the ground. We both immediately went to the fridge. I turned back around knowing Ryan was watching me.

"Sorry, do you want some food?" I asked stepping away from the fridge. Total didn't move instead he grabbed a plate of leftover chicken and brought it over to me.

"No, I was just curious. How long have you been homeless?"

"Six months."

"Wow… that's amazing. How you survived that is."

"Oh, thanks."

I turned back to Total and grabbed the plate. I sat it on the counter.

"You want a leg?" I asked Total.

Total nodded.

"We have kibble if that's better for your dog."

Total quietly growled so only I could hear.

"No thank you. Total likes human food," I said stifling giggles as I thought of Total actually eating dog food.

Total smiled up at me as I gave him the chicken wing. He trotted off to the table and jumped up on the chair. He sat the chicken leg on the table and started chewing on it.

"Um, where are your plates?" I asked Ryan who was staring at Total.

"Over here."

He got me out a plate and smiled at me. I walked over to Total and placed the plate under his chicken. He didn't say anything thank goodness! I walked back over to the counter and grabbed the plate full of chicken and brought it over to the table. I gave Total another piece and got one myself.

"I'll let you guys eat," Ryan said smiling at me again.

"Thanks, again."

He smiled wider and walked out the door.

"Ooh. Girl, he likes you!" Total said quietly.

"Eat your chicken."

"I'm just saying…"

"Are you going to be speechless the whole time we're here? When shall we break the news about you talking?"

"I'll nod when you should tell that or I'll just speak. The real question is, is when are you going t tell them about your wings!?"

"Shh! You don't have to tell the whole world!"

Total shrugged and took another bite.

Together Total and I finished the plate of chicken. We headed back into the living room. Kairi was there but no sign of Ryan. I walked over to her and sat down.

"So, where's your mom?" I asked.

"Work. Where's yours?"

"Arizona."

"Whoa. So did you run away?" she asked turning her full attention to me.

"No, I was living with my cousins but they sort of dumped me…so now I'm here," I said trying hard not to cry.

Total rubbed up against me to give me sympathy. I petted him and turned back to Kairi. She looked sad.

"I know the feeling…"

"So, how long have you guys lived here?"

"Oh, my brother and I were homeless like you were and Chad took us in."

"Why were you homeless?"

"It's kind of hard to explain…"

"You can tell me. That is if you trust me… I won't do anything."

"You'd never believe me. Unless I show you."

"Okay…show me."

"Let's go to the gym then."

She led Total and I threw hallways, stairs, and tons of rooms! We finally stopped at a double doorway. She peaked in and shouted something then went threw. I followed behind her and looked around.

There were weights, mats, bars, and balls. Ryan ran behind the rack of balls and pulled his shirt on.

"Hey, guys!" Ryan said smiling at me again.

"Hey, I was thinking about showing Max…" Kairi said to Ryan.

"Can we trust her?" he asked.

"Do they know we're standing right here!?" Total whispered from my arms. I was relived when I knew I was the only one who could here him.

"Yes. We can," Kairi said turning to me.

Next thing I knew Kairi had silver/gray hair sprouting all over her skin. Her nose turned into a muzzle of a wolf. Her hands grew larger and into claws. Her ears became pointy and her teeth became sharp. Wings sprouted from her back. In other words she became an Eraser.

I backed up holding Total tighter in my arms. I was prepared to fight. For Total's and my life.

Instead of coming closer she changed back into a human. Her face showed hurt, confused, and sadness. Though, I don't know why she'd be sad. She just transformed into the very thing that almost killed me and my family countless times!

"Max, I don't want to fight," she said stepping closer.

I loosened my hold on Total and got off the wall.

After recovering from the Eraser thing Ryan unfolded his wings. They were brown like mine but they were also black. This time I did not react unusual I stayed where I was and watched as he tucked his back in.

"Pretty cool, huh?" he asked.

"Yeah cool," I said unfolding my own wings.

Ryan and Kairi were shocked but smiled in triumphant.

"Wow. We finally found another!" Kairi said smiling widely.

"Can we stick together?" Ryan asked me, "Like a whole new family! Or Flock…"

I looked at Total for help he was watching me with scared eyes.

"Uh, sure," I said not looking at them.

"Yes! We can now survive better, Ryan! Max, will you be our leader? Please?" she asked excited.

"Sure."

_I don't want to get hurt again… but I want to be with them. I guess it's time for a new family…_

"There's something else we need to talk about," I said nodding at Total.

"Hey, guys. The name's Total. Just thought I'd introduce myself to you," he said smiling and hopping down.

Kairi and Ryan backed up with wide eyes.

"Don't worry, his bark's worse than his bite!" I said laughing at the end.

"Very funny, Max! I come in peace."

"Wow, I probably will never get used to that…" Kairi said smiling.

"How about we practice our fighting skills!" Ryan said taking our minds away from Total.

"Yeah! Max, can you fight my brother? I want to see your fighting skills! Then you can fight me!" she said smiling evil.

"Okay…"

I followed Ryan out into the middle of the huge mat. Kairi rang a bell and Ryan charged at me. I did a side flip to dodge his attack. He caught my leg and swung me closer to him. I tried to punch me but I caught his fist and flipped him over. He hit the mat with a nice thud but quickly got up.

We circled each other a few times before he charged at me again. This time I couldn't dodge him. He hit me hard to where I flew all the way across the mat. He picked me up but I kicked him in a sensitive part and flew up into the air. He fell to the ground in a ball. I decided it would be safe so I flew back down and walked over to Kairi.

She was clapping and laughing at the same time. Total was smiling up at me.

"That was great! I loved the last blow! It so worked! Ha! So funny!" she said laughing all over again.

I smiled and turned back to Ryan. He got up and limped toward me. We shook hands.

"Great fighting skills! You were awesome!" he said.

"Thanks, you were good too."

"Let's go practice before you defeat Kairi," Ryan said smiling at his sister.

She grinned evilly again and ran to the Pull up bar against the wall. Ryan led me to the middle of the mat.

"I'll be back. Stay here."

"Okay…" I said looking at Total.

Total ran over to me practiced his flying. This time he got a whole yard off the ground. He was so proud too. Kairi and Ryan were shocked but I smiled at Total.

"Great job!" I called.

He nodded and tried again.

Ryan came back holding blocks of concrete and planks of wood.

"Alright, you need to chop this plank of wood between these blocks of concrete. Like this!" he said then snapping his hand down. The wood broke in pieces. He replaced the wood and nodded for me to try

I did as he had and it broke just like his did. This time he put a long brick in the middle. His broke of course. When I tried it broke and so did the concrete blocks.

"Whoa…that never happened…" he said smiling.

I smiled back and he led to the pull up bar Kairi was using.

"Okay, do as many as you can…"

"Alright…"

I tried and my total was twelve before my hands slipped. Next he made me punch a bag hanging from something then we played dodge ball even Total played. He was on my team. He got out first. I dodged all of their tries and threw a ball at them. The ball bounced off Ryan's shoulder and onto Kairi's back.

"Two in one!" Total shouted running over to me.

I was jumping up and down in victory.

_Yes! Man, I should have played this with-- Total…_

I quit jumping and walked over to Ryan and Kairi. They were smiling at me.

"Let's go get a drink, Ryan said walking out of the gym.

**Hey! So, was it happier? I know it's not exactly the flock that's making her happy but she's surviving isn't she? Yes, Yes she is. Okay well please review! The button won't bite! It won't even hurt! Okay well see ya next chapter!**

**-Kenna92005**


	3. Living Again

**Hey! Alright 3rd Chapter! Last chapter: Max met Ryan and Kairi. Also Chad. Total came with. Remember?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride**

Kairi led us to the kitchen. We all drank glasses and glasses of water. Even Total drank a lot.

"Chad should be checking in," Kairi said looking at me.

"Checking?"

"Yeah. This isn't his home. It's his old house. He was going to sell but then we came along."

"So he has a new one?"

"Yep, much bigger! You'd need a map to know your way," Ryan said smiling.

"Whoa."

Next sound we heard was the door opening and footsteps coming our way. A few minutes later Chad walked in smiling.

"Hey, Max. How's everything? Are the twins being nice to you?" he asked smiling at Kairi and Ryan.

"Good, thanks, again. For everything. The twins are being nice. Extremely."

"That's good. Well I can't stay long just checking in. Call if any of you need anything. I'll be at my house. Well hope you like it here, Max."

"Bye!" We all said.

"Bye!" Chad said then walked off into the hallway again.

"I think I'm going to turn in. See you guys in the morning," I said and picked up Total.

"Goodnight, Max," they said together.

"Goodnight."

I walked threw the same hallways and into my room. I turned back into the hallway. I dropped Total off and went to the bathroom. I showered enjoying the nice hot water and fresh soap.

An hour later I walked back into my room and changed into some Pjs I found in a drawer. I turned to the queen sized bed and happily jumped onto it. Total was on one side and I was on the other. When I rested my head onto the pillow I was out.

**The next morning**

I woke up from the sound of an alarm clock. Total griped and buried his head in the pillow. I smiled and got out from under the covers. I got dressed and found a watch in another drawer. I put it on.

"You can stay asleep if you want but I'm going to get breakfast!" I said smiling at Total.

Last night I had a dream of the Flock. It brought back good memories but the last memory I had of them ruined it all. I tried hard not to think of it but it seemed to always come back. My eyes stung each time.

After breakfast Ryan, Kairi, and I went back to the gym. We did the same stuff but harder than last time. This time however they beat Total and I at Dodge Ball.

We went back to the dining room and ate lunch. When we finished we decided to go to the pool. Kairi handed me a swim suit that covered my wings perfect. Ryan had to wear a shirt so his wouldn't show.

They showed me a few tricks and we swam for hours. Total stayed in the shallow end but he did enjoy himself.

We got out of the pool when Chad came to check on us. We went back to the gym after dinner. I knew if it continued like this we'd each be ten times stronger before anyone knows it.

At the end of the day we sat in the living room watching movies. We had no bedtime so we could stay up as long as we wanted. It was great, though, every time I started to enjoy myself I thought of the Flock and it made me sad all over again.

"I think I'm going to turn in," I said getting off the couch.

"Goodnight!"

"Goodnight."

This time Total led the way running into the room and onto the bed. He slammed his head on the pillow and snored loudly. I got in my Pjs and silently got in the bed. My legs and arms ached from the gym and pool but I was getting stronger.

**Alright, this is just me but I don't really like this chapter as well. It's not that interesting but it was needed and you'll know why later... Anyways I promise the 4th will be tons better AND longer. Review please!**

**-Kenna**


	4. Three Months Later

**Hey Guys! Alright, Last on It can never Last: Max and Total are staying at Chad's house and she likes it there cause it's safe there. Well I hope you remember if not sorry! This chapter takes place three months later.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride**

The alarm clock rang as usual. I got up and dressed. Total and I raced to the kitchen hoping to get pancakes. Total beat me this time but I swore I'd get him next time. Ryan served the eggs and bacon while Kairi poured the drinks. I got the table sat for all of us.

Kairi and I sat down ready to eat. Ryan came around the corner and served the hot, fresh, food. We dug into them as usual. It was great!

"So, Max, what do you want to do after breakfast?" Kairi asked eating some bacon.

"I was wondering do you guys have a computer?"

"Oh, yeah, it's in the living room."

"Can I get on there?"

"Yeah."

I finished my plate and went over to the living room. I found the computer and turned it on. I was happy to know they had high speed internet. I went to Fang's blog to check on the Flock.

Welcome! You're reading Fang's blog.

Today's Date: Already too late!

You are visitor number: 0

Sorry, our counting thing broke again… Anyways! Katie and the Flock are at Niagara Falls! Nudge was excited and gabbing on about something as usual. I think Angel was happy but she's still sad. Gazzy and Iggy might be creating a new bomb. So everyone out there reading this…take cover!

Also did you guys know that only once the waterfall froze all the way? I thought that was a interesting thing…

I have some time to spare so I'll answer some questions.

Was Angel sad about Max again? --FangirlofFang

Yes, She is sad. She wished there was another way… --Fang

I'm sorry I missed a few of your posts what's wrong with Angel again?

--Missesa-fewstuff-nowand-then…

Angel read in a Whitecoats mind that if Max never splits up with the Flock, us, than we'd all die but if Max could survive on her own for months or years than we'd all survive. We all knew Max would never leave us so we kicked her out. Which was the worst idea/ plan we ever had. Katie's good but

_So they did that to save themselves? I'm sorry I was such a threat! Though, I can't blame them. If I would have known I would have left. But why would they replace me with, with Katie!_

I closed the window and pulled up a smiley face from the left hand corner of the screen. It was messenger.

_I wonder if Fang has a messenger account? Probably not._

In the end I decided to create my own just for fun. Username: Sixtoone I joined a chat room called Sci-Fi Rules I was hoping to talk to some nerds don't know why I just think they're funny then again Sci-Fi is my life…

_Great! Now I'm sounding like a nerd…_

**Sixtoone has joined the chat room.**

**What ever! Katie rules! -Katieforever **

**Max is way better. Trust me. - Maxismine**

_Weird username…_

**What do you think Sixtoone? - Katieforever**

**Max is better than Katie for a Flock leader? Or the other way around? - Maxismine**

**Umm, well I don't know Katie but I bet Max is cooler but then again if the Flock had to get rid of her is Max really better or what? -Sixtoone**

**What? - Katieforever**

**Skip the lectures and choose! -Katieforever **

**You're not a bright one r u? -Sixtoone **

**GASP! -Katieforever**

**Stupidenough2bhere has joined the chat room.**

**Hey, like the username! -Sixtoone **

_Now why didn't I think of something like that?_

**Thanks -Stupidenough2bhere**

**Katieforever has asked Sixtoone for a private chat.**

**Sixtoone has accepted.**

**Take that back! Katieforever**

**Take what back? Sixtoone**

**The…the bright thing! -Katieforever.**

**Now why would I take that back? Sixtoone**

**Meany! -Katieforever**

**Can I ask you something? Oh well I'm just going to ask you. Are you a cheerleader? Sixtoone**

**Why yes! I love cheering for my team! It's oodles and oodles of fun! -Katieforever**

_Oh please! I think my lunch is coming up!!_

**Thought so kind of preppy… -Sixtoone**

**Was that supposed to be a compliment? Katieforever**

**Take it whichever way you want -Sixtoone **

_It was supposed to be an insult but she's not bright enough to comprehend it…_

You can probably tell that I was laughing by now. Kairi and Total walked in the living room. Total looked at me as if I were stupid but sat down by Kairi to watch TV.

**Idk which way to take it! I was wondering…do you think cheerleading is a sport? I think it is! -Katieforever**

**Cheerleading? Is not a sport. - Sixtoone**

**It is to! It's on ESPN!! - Katieforever **

**Yeah? So is the spelling bee. Explain that! - Sixtoone **

_I wish there was an evil smiley face I could have put on there…_

… **I will think of something! Cheerleading is a sport!! - Katieforever**

**So you're saying English is a sport now? - Sixtoone **

**Katieforever left the room.**

_There goes a mad cheerleader! Watch out people!_

**Sixtoone has rejoined the Sci-Fi chat room.**

**Hey. -Maxismine**

**Hi - Stupidenough2bhere**

**Hi guys. -Sixtoone **

**What up with Katieforever? She mad cuz of something… -Maxismine**

**I proved that cheerleading wasn't a sport. -Sixtoone **

**Fangforever has joined the room:**

**Cheerleading is so a sport! -Fangforever**

**R u Katieforever just changed the username? -Sixtoone**

…**No!… okay yeah. -Fangforever**

I rolled my eyes and turned to Ryan who was walking over to me.

"Hey, Max. What are you doing?" he asked smiling at me.

"Just chatting with some peeps," I said smiling.

"You have friends on the internet?"

"No, I made some. Today, okay a few minutes back…"

He chuckled and went to the couch by Kairi and Total.

**Maxismine has asked Sixtoone for a private chat.**

**Sixtoone has accepted.**

**Who's Max? - Sixtoone **

**A friend. What's with the Six to one thing? -Maxismine **

**You wouldn't understand even if I told you. - Sixtoone **

**Try me - Maxismine**

**Let's talk about something else like Katie. - Sixtoone**

**The cheerleader? Or the Flock leader? - Maxismine**

**Flock leader - Sixtoone**

**What about her? - Maxismine**

**How did the Flock find her and why is she automatically the leader. Also how is she worse than Max? - Sixtoone**

**Well on Fang's blog it says, they found her while they were searching for Max. She demanded to be the leader plus I think Fang was too weak without Max to argue. Katie's worse than Max because she orders them around like dogs and she keeps hitting on mFang. -Maxismine**

_MFang? Maybe he meant to type me but deleted it. But Fang doesn't have a messenger account. Or does he? Maybe that is why he always takes forever on his laptop…_

**What did you mean to type there? -Sixtoone **

**Type what where? - Maxismine**

**Don't get smart with me. Now what did you mean to type on that mFang? -Sixtoone **

**I accidentally typed Max but I deleted it I guess I missed some… -Maxismine**

**But Max isn't there. -Sixtoone**

**How do you know? - Maxismine**

**It says so on Fang's blog. -Sixtoone**

**But for all you know they could have found Max and he just didn't post on his blog about it yet. -Maxismine **

**I kind of know more than what you think though, -Sixtoone**

**What? Wait! Do you know where Max is? -Maxismine**

**Oops gotta go! -Sixtoone**

**No! wait one minute! Where's Max or are you just faking me out? -Maxismine **

**Sixtoone has singed out.**

_Woo that was almost too close. Hmm, I still don't know if that was Fang or not. Most likely not. _

"Max, you have to watch this! It's hilarious!" Total said laughing.

"I have a question. How old are you guys and who's older?" I asked Kairi and Ryan.

"We turned fourteen a few months ago. I'm a few minutes older than Ryan," Kairi said smiling.

"How old are you?" Ryan asked after glaring at Kairi.

"I'm fourteen but I've been fourteen for more than a few months. Or at least I think I have…"

"We don't know our birthday either. We are just thinking our birthday was a few months ago," Ryan said turning to me and smiling.

"Where's your real parents?"

"They are trapped at the school. We're going to go after them once we get strong enough."

"I see…I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

**Okay sorry for the wait! I hope you guys thought it was interesting! Please Review and I'll try to post sooner!**

**-Kenna92005**


	5. The First Sight of Katie

**Hey! Okay last on It Can Never Last, Max found a person to talk to on the internet. And she also found out the flock was threatened to die which was why they had to kick her out. **

**I don't own Maximum Ride but I do own Kairi and Ryan!**

"I'm going to be in the gym for a little bit. See ya guys later!" I said turning away from them and walked out of the room. I filled a water bottle up with ice and water and walked out of the kitchen and sprinted to the gym.

Once inside I ran a laps thinking of my conversation with Max_is_mine.

_Is he Fang? It can't be. Maybe it's just someone really close to Fang by close I mean the same… Hammm. Ham? Man I'm hungry…_

**(A/N I got the Hammm thing from my friend. Instead of typing hmmm she puts Hammm on messenger. Idk if she's hungry when she does that or if she just does it… I like the word Hamm better than hmm though. It changes things up a little bit!)**

My stomach rumbled as I stopped running. I don't know how many laps I've done but my feet were burning and my legs were throbbing. I went over to the pull up bar and started my workout.

_It's not Fang. But really close to him… Maybe I'll ask him tomorrow. Or later… If he says Nick than I'll…I don't know. I'm confused. _

I jumped down and went to the weights. I started lifting before my mind could think of food again.

_Man, ham sounds really good now. Plus I'm out of water. I guess I could eat the ice. But I was melting it. Man, it's really hot in here! Who put the air on a hundred degrees!? _

I sprinted over to the thermostat and saw it was on 70. I turned it down to 62. I turned around and walked back over to the weights. I could already feel the cool air. I walked back over to the weights.

_Man, I love this place! The air turns cold as soon as you turn it down! It's great but…it doesn't really feel like home._

_Why would the Flock replace me? Well, I guess, since I'm gone, it's better if they replace me. But why if Katie makes them work like dogs why keep her around? Are they that weak? They'd never be weak…not My Flock. But they aren't my Flock anymore. They're K-K-Ka I can't even say it! Now that's weak! _

_Maybe Katie has a special power or something that makes her special. _

I was cracking up at the special part. I do not know why though. It just seemed funny.

_If I do go back, I won't be Katie's dog! And if she doesn't accept me then I'll just have to kick her butt. But, will the Flock want me back or…do they want me to stay away from them so they can live?_

I put the weights down and grabbed a towel from the rack. I rubbed the sweat off my face and walked towards the doors. Ryan came in with a tray of burgers. Kairi was right behind him and Total was jumping up and down by Ryan's ankles. I smiled in relief that I would be getting food in my stomach.

Ryan handed me a couple burgers and I wolfed them down. He handed me a few more I slowed down on he wolfing but finished them. We all ate dinner in the gym. I decided it was time to face Max_is_mine.

"I'll be back to work out, okay?" I said.

"Alright! See ya then!" Kairi and Ryan said before they started beating each other up.

I hurried out of the gym and into the living room. It was there I realized someone was following me. I quickly turned around and looked everywhere. Total was a few feet away smiling up at me.

"I am glad you made us trust that guy. I'm sorry I doubted you," he said smiling.

"Oh, well…thanks. I'm sorry I made you trust that guy. I guess it was all luck that it turned out good."

"Yeah, luck."

I walked over to the computer and signed into messenger. I went back to the Sci-Fi chat room and almost immediately Max_is_mine asked me for a private chat. I accepted and the conversation started.

**Where is Max? - Max_is_mine**

**Why do you want to know? - Six_to_one**

**Because. Max is mine. -Max_is_mine**

**Actually Max is already taken… - Six_to_one **

_That is so a lie! But he won't ever know that! Ha ha! Taken ha!_

**What? By who!? -Max_is_mine**

**Why do you need to know? - Six_to_one **

**JUST TELL ME!!!!! - Max_is_mine**

**Ooh all caps. Man I'm scared now! -Six_to_one **

**Just tell me! I need to know! Please! - Max_is_mine**

**If I told you would you come and get her? - Six_to_one **

**Most likely yes! Though, I'd have to convince Katie first… - Max_is_mine**

**Ha! So you are Fang! - Six_to_one **

**No, Katie's my sister. She'd need to drive me there. - Max_is_mine**

**Nice save. Hey what's your name? - Six_to_one**

**Nick, you? - Max_is_mine **

"Hey, Total, what name should I have. As in a fake name?" I asked looking over at Total.

Total was laying on the couch. He peered up and said, "How's Bertha?"

"That's too weird…"

"Peggy?"

"Total, be serious."

"Misty?"

"Hmm. I like it."

**You there? Max_is_mine**

**Sorry, had to do something. My name's Misty. - Six_to_one **

**Cool name. - Max_is_mine **

**Thanks - Six_to_one**

**You got a webcam? -Max_is_mine**

**Yeah, you? -Six_to_one**

**Yeah. Say, did you read or see those Max and her Flock pics in New York? -Max_is_mine**

**No… - Six_to_one**

**Okay. Well do you want to plug in our webcams? -Max_is_mine**

**Sure. -Six_to_one.**

_This is the moment I've been waiting for! To finally see who this mysterious 'Nick' person is! _

I started viewing his webcam before I put mine on. I looked at hisclosely. He had dark hair and his face looked just like Fang's. It's been so long since I have seen that beautiful face! I stared at it for a few minutes trying to find the changes. He had a few more scratches but that was about it.

Another girl my age came in and sat by him. She had blonde hair and tons of freckles. Her eyes were black and she wore way too much make up. She clung to his arm and looked deeply into his eyes. She started saying something. I couldn't hear because it was a webcam I was looking into. She kissed his cheek and walked away. Fang rolled his eyes and looked hopeful to the laptop.

I felt wetness on my cheeks and wiped my tears away.

**Who was that girl? Do you like her? - Six_to_one**

**That's Katie. No I don't. Sorry you had to see that… - Max_is_mine.**

**I thought Katie was your sister… - Six_to_one**

**Oh…she is but I also have a friend named Katie. Anyways, why haven't you plugged your webcam in? - Max_is_mine **

**Oh…sorry. I'll plug it in. - Six_to_one **

I plugged my webcam in and went over to Total. I picked him up and walked back over to the computer. We waited a few minutes until Total asked me why I had him in front of the computer.

"It's Fang."

"What! Fang is it you?" he looked over at the computer and smiled.

"He can't hear you!" I said smiling.

"Darn!"

I laughed.

"Are you wanting to stay here or go back over to the couch?"

"Couch but I will be checking in!"

I rolled my eyes and he hopped down. I scooted my chair up to the desk more and read what Fang typed.

**Max? Is it really you or am I seeing things? - Max_is_mine**

**You're seeing things. JK. It's me Fang. - Six_to_one**

**Wow. Finally, I found you! Where are you? - Max_is_mine**

**I don't really know. I know that I am at Chad's 2****nd**** mansion. - Six_to_one**

**Who do you live with? - Max_is_mine**

**Ryan and Kairi. Total too but he was sent with me… Ryan and Kairi are twins and younger than us. - Six_to_one**

**Max, please forgive us. We need you. Truly we do! Please come back! - Max_is_mine**

**Where are you guys? Cause I will go anywhere to find you and the Flock. Just not Katie… I will have to think about that one. -Six_to_one **

**You will? Okay, we're at Niagara Falls in a hotel. Once you get to Niagara falls I'll meet you there! If I'm not there then look for a note, ok? -Max_is_mine**

**Got it! When do you want me to leave? Also I am not coming alone. I need to bring Kairi and Ryan. - Six_to_one **

**Right now. And why do you have to bring them? -Max_is_mine**

**Just incase of Flyboy attacks. Plus they lost their parents to the school and maybe we could save them… - Six_to_one **

**Okay. Bring them. Well I'll see you soon or I'll talk to you on here soon. If you do camp out somewhere get on a computer and talk to me, okay? - Max_is_mine **

**Alright, well I gotta go! Bye, Fang! - Six_to_one **

I signed out and picked up Total again. This time I ran to the gym. My feet started to ach from my earlier laps but I ignored it. I busted through the doors and searched for Ryan and Kairi. They were both in the center of the mat.

I put Total down and flew there. I was hovering above them and shouted, "Guys, do you want to go on our own mission? Leave this place and go save some friends? Maybe even find your parents."

They stopped punching each other and looked up at me with wide smiles on their faces. We all ran to the doors and Total leaped out of the way. He chased us down the hall way and into the kitchen.

"Alright! We need to pack some clothes, food, water, and a map," I said.

"I can get the food and water!" Ryan said already going through the fridge.

"I can get my clothes and the map!" Kairi said already running out of the room.

I ran out of the room and into mine. I packed all my jeans, basketball shorts, and baggy t-shirts. Which wasn't much but enough to tide me over until Nudge makes me go shopping.

I shuddered at the thought and ran back into the kitchen with my bag over my shoulder. Ryan had a two bags one with food and water and one with his clothes. Kairi was holding the map and her bag. I placed Total in my pack and we shuffled out the doors.

"Wait! What about Chad? We can't just leave him!" Kairi said.

"Write a note! We'll wait here!" Ryan said grabbing Kairi's things.

Kairi sprinted back into the house and I looked at the map.

_If we're in California and they're in New York then it could be days till we're there! Dang! Maybe if we fly really fast. Though, can Ryan and Kairi fly fast?_

**_How'd you like it? I hope you enjoyed it! Well until next time please Review!!!_**

**_-Kenna92005_**


	6. Our First Mission!

**Hey! Last chapter you found out that Max-is-mine is Fang! And that now Max and Fang have a secret plan into finding each other and meeting up! Is the flock going to accept Max? **

**I don't own Maximum Ride but I DO own Kairi and Ryan. YAYS!**

Kairi ran back outside. Meeting up with us.

"Alright, I think I got Chad all set. I hope he's not offended…"

"He knew someday we would have to leave," Ryan said putting his hand on Kairi's shoulder.

"It's okay. I'm sure he'll understand," I said.

"Well we better get started! Where are we going?"

"New York!"

Their mouths fell open. I put my hand under their jaws and closed them.

"You'll catch flies. Trust me, they do not taste good!"

They shook their heads and followed me out onto the sidewalk.

I jumped in the air and unfurled my wings. They did the same though Kairi had to completely transform into an Eraser. every time I saw her like that it sent chills up my spine. I saw her like this a lot but I never got used to it.

Hours and hours later we stopped in a park to eat dinner even though it was 9:40 pm. The twins were exhausted. I could tell, one they didn't hardly eat because they collapsed on their food, two they crashed trying to land, three, they had purple rings around their eyes.

"I'll take first watch guys," I said smiling at them and taking my PB and J sandwich.

_They were such troopers! I knew they could make it. Well at least they made it today…_

I climbed up a big oak tree and rested my back on the trunk of it. I straddled the limb so that if I fell asleep I wouldn't fall.

It was absolutely quiet so I decided to let my mind wander.

_I wonder what Katie will be like… I'll play nice for the first meet but when My Flock and I have to leave…would they want her more than me? Maybe they don't even want me… Oh man!_

After hours of debating I woke Kairi up for her watch.

"Okay, I'm up…"

"Good night." "Ugh!"

I smiled to myself and closed my eyes. I heard her eating chips for fuel. I shut my mind off and fell asleep.

**Hours later**

"Wake up, Max. Another day! Wake up and face it," Ryan's voice said.

"Wha?"

I bolted upright and looked around. Kairi had packed the food up and Ryan had the map out.

"So where in New York are we going to?" he asked.

"Umm…Niagara Falls."

"Oh that will be so pretty! Ryan can you believe it! We're going to see Niagara Falls!"

"That's awesome! We've always dreamed of going there!"

"Well that's one dream that'll come true!"

"Yay!" Kairi said jumping up ad down.

"We have to go to Wal*Mart first though."

"Oh, okay," Ryan said getting up.

I jumped up and grabbed my bags. They grabbed theirs and we headed off towards Wal*Mart.

"There it is! We'll land behind that semi!" I called over my shoulder.

"Okay!" they said together.

We landed and all of us ran into the store. I went to the customer service and asked, to a boy my age, "Hello, I need to know how many hours we are from New York. Could help me?"

"Well let's see right now you are in Pennsylvania… What town are you wanting?"

"We're wanting to go to Niagara Falls."

"I love it there. Okay well it's only three hours away. If you fly it's an hour and a half."

"Thank you so much!"

We walked out of the store and flew into the air.

"Try to find a Library!" I called over my shoulder.

"Got it! It's only a few blocks away!" Kairi said excited now.

"Thanks!"

We landed behind trees and walked to the sidewalk. We hurried into the Library and I went straight to the computers. Ryan followed me while Kairi went to the N section.

I logged into messenger and found Max_is_mine on.

**Max! You're on! Where are you? - Max_is_mine **

**We're in Pennsylvania. We're like an hour and a half away from you guys so try to meet up with us! - Six_to_one **

"Who are we meeting?" Ryan asked confused.

"Some friends like us. They can help us save your parents."

"Okay," he said smiling now.

"Can you find out what town we're in?"

"Got it!"

I turned back to the computer.

**Do you have a web cam there? - Max_is_mine **

**I'm in a library! - Six_to_one **

**Just ask the librarian. - Max_is_mine **

**Okay… brb. - Six_to_one **

**You know what brb is? - Max_is_mine**

**Yeah I'm high tech now! - Six_to_one **

I laughed quietly to myself.

"I'll be back!" I said to Ryan.

"Okay!"

I got up and went to the front desk.

"May I help you?" an older woman said.

"Yes, I was wondering do you have any web cams I could use for the computers?"

"Yes we do. Hold on."

"Okay…"

"Here you go. Make sure you return it."

"I will."

I hurried back to the computer and plugged the webcam in.

*****

******

*******

******

*** -Max_is_mine**

**What are you doing? - Six_to_one**

**I got bored - Max_is_mine **

Fang plugged his cam in and an image popped up. He had on a black shirt. That same girl walked behind him and sat on his side. She looked at the screen with a concentrating face.

**I see your style hasn't changed… - Six_to_one**

**I see you're still not wearing pink - Max_is_mine**

**Touché - Six_to_one **

**By the way this is Katie… - Max_is_mine **

**Does she know you're talking to me? - Six_to_one**

**Heck no! She'd be furious and would take my computer away! - Max_is_mine**

**How's the flock? - Six_to_one **

**They're sad. They miss you. They also hate Katie! ****J**** - Max_is_mine**

**Woops! Katie saw what I wrote! Got to go! See you real soon! Bye Max! - Max_is_mine **

**Keep My Flock safe! See ya too Fang! Bye! - Six_to_one **

Fang logged off and after a few minutes he logged back in.

_Why's he back on? Or is it him? _

**Max, I want you to stay away from my Flock! -Max_is_mine**

**What the heck? Fang, you just said you'd see me soon. - Six_to_one **

**Where'd I say I was going to meet you? - Max_is_mine**

_This isn't Fang. I know it! Fang wouldn't forget where we were meeting!_

**Plug in your webcam. - Six_to_one**

**What's that do? - Max_is_mine**

_Yep totally not Fang._

**It should tell you where we were supposed to meet. - Six_to_one**

Max is mine plugged in their webcam and Katie's picture showed up. I glared at it. I was about to sign out when Fang showed up. Katie switched tabs and Fang looked at the screen. He started saying something to her.

She got up and held his face to hers. She kissed him softly on the lips for awhile. I looked away. I couldn't bear it. Fang and another girl! I felt like I could barf! I hated Katie so much!

"Philadelphia, Pennsylvania!" Ryan said turning to me.

"What?"

"We're in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania!"

"Oh. Thank you."

I looked back at the computer. They stopped kissing and Katie was out of the room. Fang wiped his mouth and turned to the computer. He seemed to have pulled up my tab because his face turned bright red. I'm not sure of what though, anger from what Katie said or embarrassment by the fact that I saw them kissing only minutes of us going out. Or both.

**Max please tell me you didn't have to witness that! I didn't kiss her! She kissed me! Please believe me! I'm the victim here! -Max_is_mine **

**I hate Katie… - Six_to_one **

**I think everyone does. - Max_is_mine**

**I have to go, Fang. - Six_to_one**

**Please don't be mad! We're still going to meet up right? - Max_is_mine**

**Yeah we are. - Six_to_one**

I logged off and found Kairi reading four books at once. All of them had stuff to do with Niagara Falls. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Hey!" she said excitedly.

"Hey."

I sat beside her and picked up a closed book. This one was of the survivors of Niagara Falls.

_Are you serious? People jumped off this waterfall? That's just stupid!_

I closed the book and stood up. Kairi got up with me. I helped her put all the books away and we went back to Ryan. He got off the computer after I gave the webcam back to the librarian.

"Ready to see the water fall?" I asked.

Kairi was practically jumping up and down with excitement.

We hurried out the doors and jogged to the trees. We raced into the air and flew fast. We were at Niagara Falls faster than what the Wal*Mart dude said we would be there in. Though that might be because our excitement.

You know what they say, When you're having fun time flies!

_You know that's kind of funny… cause we were flying and oh just forget it!_

**_Okay, so how'd you guys like it? I am sorry for any mistakes! I'll post sooner I promise that! Please review!!_**

**_-Kenna92005_**


	7. Where are they?

**Hey! Okay sorry about the late posting! Anyways a flash back of last time, They went to the library and they started to talk about Niagara Falls. Kairi and Ryan were doing research while Max talked to Fang. Hope this reminds you!**

**Disclaimor, I only own Kairi and Ryan. Nothing else! No, not Max...**

We landed behind a building and walked up to a small fence. We were beside the water fall and we could smell the nice, clean, clear air. It was so pure here.

"It's even more beautiful than I dreamed!" Kairi said smiling hugely.

"I know!" Ryan said.

I smiled at them and looked at the massive waterfall.

_Why would you jump off this? It has death written all over it! I personally think they were just stupid to think they could survive unless they slipped. That would be awful!_

"It's beautiful!" Total said from my pack.

I pulled him out and placed him on the ground beside me.

I looked around and saw a black shirt guy. His skin even looked like Fang's.

"Come on, Guys. Let's get a different view!"

"Okay!"

I walked across the ground over to the black shirt guy. I tapped his shoulder. A man turned around defiantly not Fang.

_Think Maximum think!_

"Do you know where the bathrooms are?" I asked.

"Yeah they're right over there," he said in a rough voice.

"Thank you!"

I walked quickly away from him. The twins followed right behind me.

"That wasn't Fang was it?" Kairi said giggling.

"No it wasn't."

I couldn't stop laughing myself. I just took an older man for Fang!

"Max?" I small voice said distantly.

I turned around trying to find who said that. Angel was smiling big and running towards me. I gathered her up and hugged her hard swinging her. She held onto me tightly.

"Max, we want you back! Please forgive me! I did it because of the school and--"

I put my finger to her lips.

"It's okay. I'm coming back. Whether you want me to or not."

We hugged again having tears of joy run down our cheeks.

"I've missed you!" she said kissing my cheek.

"I've missed you too!"

"Have you forgotten me?" Total said from the ground.

I put Angel down. Total ran into her arms and somewhat hugged her. He licked her cheek several times. I smiled to myself.

"Where's the rest of my Fl--"

"Max!" Nudge squealed before tackling me.

"Whoa, Nudge!"

"Max! You're okay! Oh my gosh! We have to tell everyone! Max have you gotten stronger?"

"Yes," I said doing a push up as Nudge sat on my back.

"Whoa! I bet you're stronger than Fang now!" Angel said hopping on my back as well.

I did five push ups with hardly any struggle. They jumped off and we did a small group hug.

I turned around and saw the Gasman pulling Iggy over here. I hugged Gazzy close to me and hugged Iggy the same. I could tell they were all truly happy I was back.

"Oh, guys, this is Ryan and Kairi. Without them I wouldn't be here right now," I said being interrupted by Total's throat clearing, "and Total."

Total puffed out his chest acting all macho.

Angel hopped onto Ryan's back and gave him small peck on the cheek. Nudge smiled sweetly and Iggy started making small talk with Kairi. Gazzy started talking to Ryan about bombs. Sam old same old…

"I'll be back," I said and started to walk away, towards Fang and Katie. Katie was facing me and Fang had his back to me.

"I'm gonna go to the bathrooms," she said quickly after spotting me.

She walked quickly away from Fang and went over to the small building. Fang didn't turn around instead he stood there looking. For me was it? Maybe…maybe not.

I wrapped my arms over his neck and nestled my head on his shoulder. He sighed and said, "Katie, what have I told you about hanging on me? I don't like it."

"Oh, you don't like me hanging on you? I do believe I've never hung on you before…"

"Max!" he said holding my arms and turning around. He was now facing me.

"It is you!" he said smiling a little bit.

"Hey. How's it going?" I said smiling widely.

"Max!"

He pulled me into a hug and then my flock and the twins joined us. We did a group hug and then introduced ourselves.

"This is Kairi and Ryan. They are way cool. I hope you guys will get along. Kairi and Ryan, this is Fang, Iggy, Nudge, the Gasman/Gazzy, don't ask, and Angel. They are also way cool."

Katie glared at me and said, "I'm Katie."

"Well, I'm Max. Nice to meet you," I said trying to be nice.

She rolled her eyes and looked at Fang with a love struck expression. My blood started to boil but I tried to keep it on the dl. Yes I did just say dl. Ryan taught it to me! I smiled to myself and then looked around at my bigger flock.

It seemed everyone accepted each other except Lil' Miss Katie.

_Okay if she don't cut it out. It's hard ball from here on. Trust me she won't like it!_

"Let's go for a walk…all of us. You know so we can catch up," Katie said adding on the last part.

My flock looked at her in surprise and shrugged.

_Maybe I won't have to play hard ball. Darn! I kind of wanted to. Oh well._

**_Yay! They got reunited! So happy! But what will Katie do? Will she try to get rid of Max? Will she steal Fang from her!? Oh no! We have to wait till next chapter! It will be sooner than this one! Believe me! Okay, again, sorry. I was busy and basketball started but I will post sooner! I promise! Another thing please review! They make me feel happy plus it motivates me to write more. Thanks again!_**

**_-Kenna92005_**


	8. How Could I Have Not Seen This Coming?

**Hey! I thought I'd post a real chapter now! Last time on It Can Never Last, The Flock and Max got reunited. They met Kairi and Ryan, everyone accepted each other besides Katie. In this chapter there is some action!**

**I disclaim that I own Maximum Ride. However I do own Kairi and Ryan!**

We walked down the side of the mighty river the water fall was behind us. This time there was no fence around the water. I assumed this was where the dare devils got in.

I looked over at Fang and Katie. She was staring at him with the same love struck expression though, Fang stared at me smiling. I couldn't help but smile back. That's when Katie would glare at me.

I turned to look at Iggy who was still talking to Kairi. Ryan and Gazzy were talking while Angel held my hand and Nudge glared at Iggy.

"Iggy! I want to talk to Kairi too!" Nudge said taking Kairi's other side.

I smiled in relief. Nudge accepted them. Everyone accepted each other except Katie.

I looked at Fang. He went over to Ryan. Angel followed him but stayed close to me somewhat. I looked over at Katie who stared at me.

"Why'd you come back?" she asked angrily.

"I wanted to come back."

"No one wants you. Why did you think they would want you when they have me? They got rid of you!"

"Yeah, but they want me back!"

"How would you know!? You're not the leader anymore! I am. They are MY flock. Not yours."

That did it. My hands balled up into fists at my side.

"Ooh, Max is gonna hurt me! Man am scared."

"You better be!" I said before launching myself at her. She immediately fell hard to the ground I punched her face several times before getting off her. I wanted this to be a challenge not a give me. Her face had blood all over it.

She got off the ground and launched herself at me. I easily dodged it. I did a round house kick right on her chest. The air in her lungs gave out and she fell to the ground on her knees.

Her breath came out in gasps. I wasn't breathing hard at all. All the training I did with the twins helped a lot. I looked over at Fang and my flock. They were staring at me. Each had a hint of happiness in their eyes. Nudge quickly told Iggy what had happened and he whistled.

"Come on. I don't want to fight you," I said holding out my hand.

"Why, afraid you'll get your butt whipped?"

"No, you're just too easy."

"I didn't want to hurt you that bad so I was trying to be easy."

"Okay, let's just clean you off."

Kairi, Katie, and I went to the bathroom. I grabbed several dry towels and rinsed them under water. She winced as I wiped the blood off her face.

"Look what you did to my face! You messed up my beautifulness!"

"Oh, honey, it was messed up the day you were born."

"That fight is not over! I'm not done with you!" she yelled stalking out of the bathroom.

I turned to Kairi who stared up at me. We bursted out laughing. Both of us holding our sides.

"Watch out, Max! A crazed fan girl is going to attack you!" she said almost falling on the floor laughing.

"Yeah if only she could reach me!"

That did it we fell to the floor laughing.

"Max, Katie's trying to steal Fang!" Angel said running in and looking at us on the floor.

"Why are you guys on the floor?" she asked forgetting about Fang.

"Long story. I'll tell you later!"

"You better!" she said grabbing my hand and leading me out of the bathroom where Katie was hugging Fang and kissing his cheek.

If the love struck face made my blood boil just imagine this scene. What do you think it did to my blood then? Uh huh. Watch out cause here I come!

I walked over to Fang crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him. He immediately shoved Katie away and hugged me. I couldn't help myself I kissed him and he kissed back. Now what do you think Katie's blood is doing?

You got it. After I pulled away from Fang and looked at Katie, you could practically see the steam coming off her. Her face was purple. What a shade for her face…

Without thinking she grabbed my arm and swung me over to the water's edge. I almost lost balance but then remembered I had wings.

_Should I unfurl my wings in front of all these people?_

I kicked Katie making her stagger. It seemed she gained a lot of power while Kairi and I were laughing. Dang this girl needed a psychiatrist. That or take anger management classes. Better she needed both.

She charged at me as I jumped in the air. She caught my feet and pulled me down to the ground. My wings were all the way out now. I was lucky that there was no one in sight besides my flock.

She grabbed my wrist and swung me harder over to the water's edge. This time she shoved me in. Making my wings soaked. Flying out. Plus not being able to reach the bottom, walking out was out of the question. Swimming was out of the question too because the current was way too strong. So my last choice: "Help!"

Katie waved at me smiling. Ryan grabbed her throwing her into a nearby tree. The current pulled me under taking my breath as I went. My head hit sharp rocks.

"Max! Max where are you?" Fang said above me.

My head came above water. I gasped for air. "Fang!" I screamed before hitting the rapids.

"Max! I'll get you!"

"Help!"

My head went back under. Even from under the water I could hear the waterfalls mighty roar.

_Oh crap! Maybe this fight was too even! If I do get out of this I am so going to get her back!_

I had no breath now. I could tell there wasn't going to be another chance for me to come above water and take another breath. This would be it... I guess this second chance to rejoin with the flock could never last…

**Max don't die!! Okay, so how was the chapter? Hope it was good! Also Happy Thanksgiving! I thought I'd treat you guys with a chapter. Hope it was nice! Please review! I'll post soon...**

**-Kenna92005**


	9. What Kind of a Freak is This?

**Hey! Thank you all for the many reviews! You guys are awesome! Last on It Can Never Last, Max got pushed into the Niagara Falls by Katie.**

**I disclaim that I ever owned Maximum Ride!**

I was about to black out until a strong pair of arms gathered me up and pulled me up from the water. He held me close to him. I hung onto his shirt tightly. I opened my eyes to see who saved me. Fang smiled down at me.

"Oh, Fang!"

"You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, right after I kick Katie's butt!" I choked out through water.

"I'll be sure to see that happen. Maybe after you kick her butt I can finish her off."

"You never hit girls."

"It's Katie. She's not really a girl."

"So true."

_I was so relieved to know he didn't like her!_

Fang sat me down on the ground near the edge of the water. Katie seemed to be gone and Ryan was also gone…

Everyone else huddled around me wanting to know if I was alright. After coughing up all the water I accidentally drank I reassured them that I was fine.

"Max! I should have stopped her! It's my fault! I knew she had it in her mind but I didn't truly think she'd do it! I'm so sorry!" Angel cried sitting next to me.

I put my arm around her and stroked her hair. This little girl…has got to be the best.

"It's not your fault. It'll never be your fault. If I would died right then it would have been Katie's fault. Never be hard on yourself. You're the best six year old in the world," I said lifting her chin up so she'd have to look at me.

She sniffed and hugged me. I held her close to me. By now the whole flock had tears in their eyes, besides Fang. At least he did seem moved by my lecture. We did another group hug then we got up and started walking.

"Where's Ryan and Katie?" I asked.

Fang was on my side and was holding me close to him. "Ryan took her away. I told him where our house was and he took her there. Don't worry you're safe."

Angel, hearing Katie's name, squeezed my hand tighter. I smiled down at her. She was so pretty, Fang has done well with keeping the flock fed and clean.

"You've done really good. With the flock…keeping them fed and clean," I whispered to Fang.

"You were better. The flock had to actually teach me a lot at first," he said truthfully.

Kairi looked back at me and Fang. She seemed happy here with us. I'm glad all of us accepted each other.

"Wanna go home?" Fang asked.

"Yes…"

"Can you fly?" Iggy asked me.

"I can try. My wings might have dried out by now."

"Let's see it," Gazzy said unfurling his wings.

Everyone around me, except Kairi, unfurled their wings. We were all hidden from view so it was safe. Kairi looked at me nervously.

"Guys…Kairi is a dear friend, right?" I started. Everyone nodded and smiled. "Well…she's not a mutant like us. She is a mutant and has wings but she's not like us…"

They gave me questioning looks and I nodded for her to transform. She changed into an Eraser with wings. Everyone gasped and took in a fighting stance. Angel clung to my arm.

"Guys, remember what I said? She's a friend and she's not really an Eraser. She's human so she lives longer than an Eraser and she has a heart. She has real parents too."

They relaxed slightly. Iggy walked over to Kairi and touched her arm. Everyone, including me, watched with interest if Kairi would take a snap, of course I knew she wouldn't.

"I bet you're a cute pup girl!" Iggy said smiling.

Kairi let out a sigh and smiled showing her huge canine teeth. Gazzy and Nudge shivered but smiled too. Fang relaxed and so did Angel.

"Ready to go now?" I asked unfurling my wings.

My wings were still dripping with water but only some parts. Fang looked at me as if I was making a bad choice to fly. I wanted to fly though, and I wanted to get to their home.

The kids jumped in the air first then Iggy and Kairi. Last Fang and I, he stayed close the whole time. Each down stroke he made sure his wing touched mine. My wings were dried out by the time we were there.

The house was huge! Not as big as Chad's but still big. It was hidden in a forest which made it perfect! Ryan was inside watching TV. Katie was no where in sight. Fang gave me a tour of the house.

"Close your eyes, no peeking!" Fang said leading me down a hallway.

He covered my eyes with his hand. His free hand opened a door. Fang pushed me through and let go of me. I opened my eyes, there was a huge bed in a corner and a desk. There was a sofa, TV, it was like a small apartment in one room!

"This is your room. We saved for when we would find you. It's the master bedroom," he said quietly.

I turned to him. I was shocked, happy, and excited. He never would have given up the search for me. He loved me, and I loved him. He gave me a crooked smile, making my heart leap.

I ran to him and hugged him. He was shocked at first but then wrapped his arms around me and hugged back.

"Fang!" I cried in his shoulder. "I've missed you so much!"

"Max, I'm sorry, for what I said months ago. I didn't mean any of it. Honestly, please forgive me."

"Fang!" my voice was muffled by his shirt.

He held me tighter. I never wanted this time to end. I loved being with Fang.

I pulled away and looked at his face. "I forgive you," I whispered.

He leaned down to my level and kissed me. My thoughts were all about him now…

There was a knock at the door. I walked away from Fang and opened it. Katie stood outside looking down at the ground.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"I was wanting to speak to you."

"Um, okay. Come in."

I stepped aside as she passed me. She looked at Fang then to me. Fang glared at her.

"Can we talk alone?" she asked.

"Uh…sure."

I nodded to Fang. His eyes were worried but his face showed nothing. As he passed me he whispered very quietly, "Be safe." Katie sat on the bed. I took the desk chair and faced her. She looked at me and then back to the floor.

"I'm sorry for what I did today," she started.

"What? Oh…um…okay."

"I didn't mean to try to drown you."

"It's--"

"I meant to drown you. I'm sorry I didn't succeed."

I felt even more shocked. She was sorry that she didn't kill me! She wants me to forgive her that she didn't kill me! What kind of a freak is this!?

"Uh…" was all I could say.

"Next time I won't fail, and I won't give up. No one will stop me."

I could tell she was telling the truth. She would never stop…but then again nothing can ever last…or can it?

"Here's a deal. You leave my flock alone forever and I won't kill you," she said.

"Uh, no."

"Fine, I will kill you then take the flock and Fang will be mine."

"How about you try to be normal and not homicidal?"

She glared at me. "I see how it's going to be then…"

She got off my bed and stalked out of the room. She very lightly shut my door. A chill ran through me. Would she seriously try to kill me and when?

**What kind of a homicidal freak is Katie!? She's freaky! Okay well thanks for reading! Sorry for the late posting! I'll try to post sooner! Please Review!**

**-Kenna**


	10. Katie's Plan

**Jello! What up? I know it's been awhile and I hope that doesn't happen again! Anyways, last time Max and Katie talked. Katie told her that she was going to kill Max. So Max was shocked, bewildered, and a little freaked out! Hope you guys remember! **

**Disclaimor, I disclaimify that I own Maximum Ride! (I don't own Max. JP does. I don't look like him.) **

I sat up in my bed. My breathing was in gasps. I placed my hand on my heart. It was beating faster than normal. Probably from the nightmare! To fill you guys in, I fell asleep after Katie went out of my room.

I checked my watch. It was three in the morning! Why? Why should I let this girl torment me in my sleep!? I'm going back to bed!

I rested my head back on the pillow. I closed my eyes. My ears were ringing, straining to hear every sound. I heard my door creek. My breathing came to a stop. My eyes flew open.

Through the darkness I saw the outline of a girl. I assumed it was Katie. I stayed silent and made my breathing even as if I was asleep. Suddenly the outline disappeared.

I sat back up in my bed. My head was pounding. Was that my imagination or was Katie really standing there in my doorway?

I looked back at my door. Now there's another person standing in my doorway! It didn't look like Katie but I couldn't tell for sure…

"I thought you were up…" Fang whispered from the doorway.

I sighed in relief. It was him.

"You look worried. What's wrong?" he asked coming towards me.

"It's nothing…just a dream. That's all," I lied. Yeah that's convincing, right?

"Oh, well don't let it keep you up all night. You should have some rest."

He was now standing in front of me. He kneeled down next to me.

"Why are you up?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"I couldn't sleep… something just, didn't feel right. Something wrong…"

"Oh."

"Why was Katie out in the hallway?" he asked all of a sudden.

"What? She was in the hallway?"

"Yeah, she looked angry and a little…evil. I think she's planning something. You better be careful, Max. You don't know what she can do."

"Fang, what's her power?"

He looked in my eyes. I was determined to know. He must have saw that I wouldn't let him go until I got an answer, so he sat beside me on the bed.

"She has many powers…one, the most painful one, she can bring pain. Any pain, to your head, leg, anywhere."

That explains the headache I had when she left…

"She can make you see stuff, like in a dream. She can make an illusion appear in your head. Like, you're in Florida and on the beach, the next second you're in Alaska and you're freezing. She can make it feel real."

The nightmare was very vivid…was it her that made me see it? What happened in my dream again?

"That's not all she has. She can do much more. She gets new powers every week. Next thing you know she could turn invisible!" he continued.

"Wait, if she's more powerful than me, than why did the school want me to save the world?" I wondered out loud.

"Maybe she's the thing keeping you from saving the world. Maybe she's the problem, the big picture…" Fang answered.

"How's she conected to Itex?"

We sat thinking hard. This was a very hard question…

Fang stood up and turned back to me. He leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"Try not to let it bother you," he said softly.

I watched him go to the door.

"Goodnight, Max…" he whispered to me before shutting my door.

**KATIE'S POV**

That should be me! Fang should be kissing me goodnight! Why? What's wrong with me? Wait! Nothing's wrong with me! It's just this girl seems to have…something I don't! Well it won't last long, my plan will be in effect soon. Max will disappear from the picture.

I walked into my room and laid on my bed. I would leave in the morning then buy my supplies, I would need to destroy Maximum Ride.

My door opened and Fang walked in. He looked mad. Is Fang coming to kiss me goodnight after all?

"Katie, I don't know what you're up to, but you won't get away with it. You dare touch Max and I will hurt you."

"That's not really the goodnight I was expecting," I said calmly.

He turned around and left my room without another word. He'll soon love me. For that's what I feel…

**MAX'S POV**

After Fang left my room I went over to my desk. I got out a notebook and wrote down everything I remembered from my dream. Every detail would be needed.

I drew pictures to go along with it. I felt that someone was in the room with me but I ignored the feeling. Suddenly a dreariness overwhelmed me. My eye's grew heavy.

**KATIE'S POV**

I woke to my watch's alarm, packed my bag, and walked out of my room. I sneaked over to Max's room and opened the door. She was hovering over a notebook.

I released just a little of my manipulation powers. I made Max tired enough to go asleep. I walked over to her when I knew she fell asleep. I moved her arms up from the picture she was drawing. It was my plan I had. In exact detail. But how could Max know that? I didn't tell her anything!

**Ooh! That's something! How could Max know Kaite's plan? Did she get a new power? Or was it just a coincidence? Questions that will be answered in the next chapter! Please review! I love reviews plus they help and give me ideas! Thanks to all who give me ideas too! I will try to use them. Review please!**

**And HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!**

**-Kenna92005**


	11. Dream a Nightmare!

**Hi! What's up? Sorry for such the long update! I'm sorry! ANyways this is a long one, or at least I think so. Last on It Can Never Last, Katie was sneaking around and was developing a plan to hurt Max. Dun DUN DUNNN!!! Here's the plan! Can Max fire back?**

**I don't own Maximum Ride. However I do own Ryan and Kairi! :) **

**KATIE'S POV**

Now I have to change my plan! This brat figured it out! But how? Before leaving Max's room I placed a small bomb in her pocket. It may be small but it is very powerful. So powerful it could kill the whole flock! But if Max stays asleep the whole time they won't be harmed. Though, the day before I set up a bunch of traps to kill Max all around the house.

I walked out of her room a new plan forming in my head. I stopped at Fang's room. I opened the door and slipped in.

He laid on his side. His arm hanging over the edge of the bed. His hair covering his eyes.

"You'll soon love me," I whispered to him.

I leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. His eyes flew open.

"No, no," I murmured. I used my powers to make him drowsy.

"Goodbye, for now, my love," I whispered before jumping out his window.

**MAX'S POV**

"Max? Max, wake up…" I heard someone say.

"Fang," I said barely conscious.

"Yes? Max, is something wrong?" he asked suddenly worried.

"Fang?"

"Max, I'm right here! Open your eyes! Quit joking around!"

"Fang!" I exclaimed finally able to open my eyes.

I was released from my dream! But how could it keep me there? I usually always wake up when somebody's beside me.

"Max, what's wrong?"

"I had the worst dream!"

"What happened?"

"Fang!" Angel screamed.

I stood up and ran out the door. I ran to the kitchen where Angel was jumping with glee. Fang was right behind me.

"What is it, Angel?" Fang asked.

"Katie's gone! We're free!" she exclaimed.

"Really!?" Fang said, a smile on his face.

"Oh no…" I whispered.

This is exactly how my dream happened. I woke up to Fang calling my name. Then we heard Angel scream. Then I find out Katie's gone. Then…what happened next? Oh I remember! I found a bomb in my pocket! Wait! A bomb in my pocket!

"Ahh!" I screamed peering in my pocket.

"What's wrong, Max?" Fang asked grabbing my hands before I could take the bomb out of my pocket.

"I need to get the bomb out of my pocket before we all die!" I said.

Fang released me. I dug the bomb out and showed him for just a second.

"Hey, is that…oh no! Max don't touch that!" Gazzy yelled running towards me.

He grabbed the bomb out of my hands and sat it on the counter.

"Hurry, someone, get me a screwdriver!" he called.

Angel went running down the hall.

"You'll need pliers, too!" I called.

Fang looked at me, curious.

Now, what happened next? Iggy comes down and helps Gazzy disassemble the bomb.

I looked at Fang with wide eyes. Angel came back handing him the screwdriver and pliers. Next, Iggy came down with Nudge right behind him.

Iggy and Gazzy started working on the bomb while I paced around like a lunatic. I ran to my room and got my note book. I started walking to the kitchen thinking what happened next…

Angel got out a glass of orange juice. Oh no! That's what happened next! The orange juice is poison!

"Angel, don't drink that!" I screamed running to her.

She looked at me confused.

"I can get you a glass too, Max," she said.

"No! It's poison!" I grabbed the glass and poured it on the plant. The plant suddenly turned brown and dried up. Her eyes widened in fear.

"Who would try to kill me?" she asked.

"No, she's not trying to kill you," I said to her.

Fang looked at me, curiosity radiating from him. This was exactly like my dream. But what happened after Angel?

"We got the bomb done! It won't explode!" Gazzy said pumping his fist in the air.

"That's it!" I shouted.

They think the bomb is now harmless but then it explodes! I think we have a few minutes!

"Hurry! Go get everything we need! We must hurry!" I exclaimed.

I grabbed a backpack from the closet. Kairi came down and then Ryan.

"Guys, go pack your stuff we're leaving! Hurry!" I said.

Kairi and Ryan ran back to their room. Angel ran to her room a bag in her hand. She must know what's going to happen.

Nudge and Iggy ran after her. Gazzy gave me a questioning look but headed off to his room. Fang stayed in the kitchen with me.

I started packing the chips and granola bars. Pop tarts and water. Anything light!

"Alright, you guys ready to go!?" I asked.

Ryan, Nudge, and Gazzy were standing by the front door with bags over their shoulders. Kairi and Iggy came running towards us.

"I need you guys to get as far from here as you can! Fang, can you lead them to the forest?" I asked.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Wait for me!" Angel screamed running to us.

"Alright, guys go to the forest. Get as far from here as you can!" I said.

They filed out the door. I ran to my room and started packing my clothes. I grabbed blankets, shirts, shorts, basically anything that touched my hands!

I ran down the hallway but stopped when I heard someone in Fang's room. I opened the door. Fang was packing his bag. I grabbed his hand and pulled him out of his room. He grabbed his bag and we headed down the hall and to the front door.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"Away from here!" I shouted.

"Why? I thought you liked the house?"

"I love it! But we have to get away from it!"

"Why?" he asked stopping in front of the door.

_Oh no! We're too late! We can't make it!_

I placed the bags in front of my face and put myself between Fang and the kitchen. Only a few seconds later the bomb exploded. The house crumbled down. Fang and I went flying outside. Not literally flying, we couldn't get our wings out!

I landed on the ground with debris all over me. I was hidden from the wall lying on top of me!

"Ouch," I whispered.

"Max!" I heard Fang yell.

"Where is she!?" Kairi screamed.

"I don't know! Max!" Fang called.

"Max!" Iggy yelled.

"Where are you! Show us a sign!" Ryan shouted.

_Let's see…I can't move. But I can talk._

"I'm right here!" I shouted.

"Max? Where are you!?" Fang said.

"Fang! I'm under a wall!" I shouted.

"Max! Where are you!?" he shouted again.

_Has to be louder than a shout…a scream!_

I let out a bloodcurdling scream. One to let Fang know I was there.

"Max! I hear you! Hold on, I'm coming!" he yelled.

I could hear his footsteps and soon I could fell them! He was running right on top of the wall!

"Ow!" I screamed at him.

"Found her!" Iggy said.

"We gotta get this wall off of her!" Ryan said.

"On three, we'll all lift. Ready? One…two…three! Lift!"

With grunts and heavy breathing my flock got the wall off of me. I sucked in a gulp of air and turned on my back. This just couldn't have gotten better!

"Max!" Fang said jumping into the hole I was lying in.

"I got the bags," I said sitting up and pulling our bags out from under me.

"Max, are you okay!?"

"I'm fine, is everyone else okay?"

"We're fine. How'd you know that it was going to explode?" Kairi asked.

"I don't know. I just dreamed about a day and bad stuff happened. When this morning the things started coming true I just went along with it and tried to save everybody."

"What happens next!?" Angel asked.

"I don't know. In the dream I don't prevent the tragedies from occurring."

"So I died drinking the orange juice!?" Angel said hoarsely.

"No, you don't. You just don't have a chance to drink it…" I lied.

"Oh, good."

"So what do we do now?" Nudge asked.

"I think we should fly far away from here. Just incase something else is going to happen," Gazzy said.

"Then, let's go," I said standing up and brushing the debris off of me.

We unfurled our wings and jumped in the air. Kairi sprouted fur and a muzzle. She was slower than the rest of us but that's because she had to transform more than we did.

"Where are we going?" Nudge asked.

"Arizona," I called back.

"Awesome! Are we going to see your mom?"

"Yep, she's just the person who could help me with this."

I flew silently thinking about my dream. In my dream Angel did die…from the poisoning, but I saved her here. Then we all got blown up in the explosion…but I changed that too. I sent the kids outside. But at the end of my dream…I died while they were searching for me… I changed that too, since I'm obviously alive.

Does that mean I'll have another vision tomorrow? Will I be able to change the events like I did this time? Will Katie win?

No, I won't let that happen. I will fight, to the end. However close that may be!

**WITH KATIE**

"Shoot! I didn't kill her! How could I fail so easily?" Katie said lowering the binoculars.

"Maybe Max is unbeatable," Katie's partner said.

"Shut up! She is not, I will prove to you that I will come on top! I swear I will! You'll see, I will win."

"That'll be the day…"

"After her, your next!" she said.

"Don't be like that."

"Jeb! You know you always like me best!"

"You can't kill Max."

"I can too! I'll prove it to you!"

**How'd you like it? I hope it was good. Sorry for such the long wait! I'll try to post sooner! As soon as I can! Thanks for reading and please review!**

**-Kenna92005**

**Review!**


	12. Battle For Survival

**Hey! How's it going? Hope you liked the super Bowel if you watched it. Anyways, last on It Can Never Last, Max had that dream of Katie's Plan. Soon she figured she could predict the future. So how's it go the next day?**

**I don't own Maximum Ride. However, Kairi, Ryan, and Katie are mine! I don't care that much for Katie but hey you win some you lose some.**

**MAX'S POV**

We flew across the border of Pennsylvania. We were headed for Florida but at this rate we'd be there in two more days. Which was fine with me as long as Katie wasn't following.

"Max, we've been flying forever. Can we stop and rest for a little bit?" Gazzy asked rubbing his shoulders.

"Yeah, there's a cliff over there. Let's head there."

"Thank you!"

We flew down and landed outside of the cave. Fang would get first watch then me. As my feet touched the ground I seemed to fall. I was soon lying on my stomach with my eyes shut. My consciousness was soon fading.

"Max!? Are you okay!?" Nudge shrieked.

"Max!" Angel exclaimed.

_I'm fine…Angel, tell everyone…that…I'm just exhausted…_

I knew that was a lie. She must have too because I didn't stay to hear what she said next.

**With Katie**

_Ooh that Maximum Ride! She's a clever one flying way from me. She made just one mistake though, she left with Fang! Fang will be mine! _Katie thought bitterly.

"Katie, you should stop before the school finds out what you're doing," Jeb said.

"Jeb, I don't want to hear it! I will make Fang mine. I hear there's a traitor in the flock just waiting to help me!"

"Katie, don't do anything rash!"

"Pipe down, you're interfering my thoughts!"

"Katie, I will not stand for this!"

"You're just gonna have too!"

Katie swooped down to see the flock huddled over Max's limp body. Kairi was rummaging through the back pack looked for the first aid kit for something to help Max. Fang was trying to keep everything calm while Nudge wouldn't shut up.

"Looks like tomorrow's plan will work out perfectly," Katie whispered under her breath.

**MAX'S POV**

_Ugh, another dream! This one was gruesome! _I thought rubbing my head.

"Max?" Fang whispered, his face inches from mine.

My eyes grew wide as I took in the picture in front of me. We were sitting in the cave but with snakes surrounding all of us. One was choking Nudge. She was gasping for air.

I tried to stand up but saw that I was tied up. We all were, Fang and I were tied together, that must have been why his face was inches from mine.

"Not again!" I said remembering my dream.

In my dream I watched helplessly as Nudge was strangled by the snake. I swear I will change this!

"Fang, you gotta work with me to untie us," I said desperately as Nudge turned a little more pale.

"How?" he asked.

"Move your hand over to the knot if you can!"

"But I can't move my hands."

"Then we must roll over to someone!"

Fang nodded and used his feet to roll us a little ways. Now I was on top.

"Max! Help me!" Angel shrieked.

"Max, behind you!" Ryan yelled, nodding to the python about to bite me.

"Ahh!" I screamed as the snake was about to attack.

Fang pushed once again and took the snakes blow. His face twisting in a form of agony.

"Fang!" I exclaimed, horrified.

"Help Nudge," he said through the pain.

"Max, I'll untie you!" Kairi said from a few feet away from us.

She was tied to Iggy who had a snake slithering across his neck. Gazzy and Angel were tied together but I couldn't check their situation.

Fang winced as we pushed once again to roll over. We were now beside Kairi. She slid her beet red hand in her pocket.

"Your hand!" I exclaimed.

"Rope burn, I was trying to untie us as well," she explained.

She pulled out a small sharp pocket knife. She started sawing at our ropes. When we were untied she started on their's.

I ran over to Nudge and pulled with all my strength to get the snake off of her. She was limp in my arms. I swung her gently over my back so I could carry her over to Angel.

Angel was chest deep in a sea of snakes. Gazzy was frantically looking for help.

"Max!" Angel said before a giant python folded itself across her mouth.

"Angel, I'm coming!" I cried.

I pulled on the python only to drop Nudge. I scrambled to pick Nudge back up.

"Max!" Gazzy cried right before sinking deeper into the sea of snakes.

"Max, we're out!" Kairi cried.

"Take Nudge and get out of here!" I said handing Iggy Nudge's limp form.

"What about Ryan, Angel, and Gazzy!?"

"I have a plan!"

Kairi and Iggy flew out of the cave without another glance back.

"Gazzy, if you can hear me try really hard to rip a big one. One like a bomb!" I cried running over to Ryan.

Right as soon as I reached Ryan there was a loud farting noise and then a huge cloud of yellow powder enveloped us. Snakes scattered frantically off the cliff.

I looked through the yellow air over to a smiling eight year old boy and a grossed out sister.

"Max, I have a knife in my pocket," Ryan said.

I reached into his pant's pocket to grasp a cold metal object. I pulled it out and started working on the rope. Soon Ryan was free and was starting to work on Gazzy and Angel.

I searched the area for Fang. He was gone, but there was a pile of snakes slithering around something. I ran over to it and kicked as many snakes as I could.

"Fang?" I asked.

I grabbed a fist full of a black shirt and pulled up. Out came a blonde haired smirking girl. I glared at her.

"Max, I'm glad you look surprised for once," she said.

"What'd you do to Fang?" I said kneeling down and getting in her face.

"I thought, if I can't kill you why not kill the next best thing? But I couldn't kill your flock. So I said, If I can't have Fang, than nobody can!"

"Idiot! Tell me where Fang is!"

"Don't ask me, I didn't kidnap him. There's a traitor in your flock, Max. You'll find who it is, sooner or later. You might want to hurry, I hear Fang's not in a good condition."

With that said, Katie dissolved into thin air.

**Another twist! Dang, this will end up all twisted by the end! It's crazy! I hope you like it though! I enjoy writing it! Please please please review! I love reviews! Also sorry for the late posting I'll try to post sooner if it's possible and if I get reviews.**

**-Kenna92005**


	13. On The Right Page

**Last on, It Can Never Last; Snakes were everywhere. Max grabbed a fist full of black tee shirt and pulled. Soon, Katie rose from the pile of snakes. Katie told Max, "There's a traitor in your flock, Max" then...disappeared.**

**I don't own Maximum Ride. But I do own, Kairi, Ryan, and Katie.**

**MAX'S POV**

I stared at my empty fist. Katie had disappeared just seconds ago. I couldn't believe her! How could she do this to us? Well…my flock.

"Well, crap!" Iggy said kicking the cave wall.

"Yeah, crap!" Nudge said.

"Just when I thought we could…" Ryan said looking down.

Kairi patted her brother's back and nodded. Lucky for me, I was on the same page as them. I knew what he meant.

"We'll find your parents. Don't worry," I said standing up and turning to them.

"I can't take this anymore! If I see Katie I will not refrain from strangling her anymore!" Nudge said, fists clenched.

"Wow, you're really ticked," Gazzy said, sliding a few feet away.

"We can't mess around anymore. We'll find Fang, and then we'll punch Katie's face in!" Angel said.

"Dang! There's so much hate in the room!" Gazzy said walking over to Iggy.

"What do you think she meant with, 'there's a traitor in your flock'?" Kairi asked.

"She probably just wanted to get in our heads," I said.

"We need to form a devious plan, one she would not easily get!" Angel said.

"You're probably right, she wanted to mess with us."

"We'll sneak in, take her by surprise and punch her! Yeah that's good!" Angel said, rubbing her hands together.

Everyone stared at her. Nudge hit her in the arm.

"What?" Angel asked, rubbing her now red arm.

"Please come back to earth!" Gazzy said, shaking his head.

"Enough fooling around. We need to get to business!" Iggy said.

_Look who's talking_, I thought.

"Alright, you guys were with her much longer than we were. Where does she live?" I asked.

"She lived in the house we did," Angel answered.

"But, she would go off somewhere once a week," Gazzy added.

"Great where too?" I asked looking at him.

"Fang was the only one who followed her…" Nudge said quietly.

"That's not true, I followed them once!" Iggy said.

"You did!?" Angel exclaimed.

"But how can you remember? You're…blind," Kairi mumbled.

"You're right, I am blind. I can't picture it, but I can give you very detailed sounds of it," Iggy said, turning to Kairi.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought that up…" she said.

"That's right! Iggy's the best listener in the world!" Nudge said excitedly.

"Alright, we need to close our eyes and listen to Iggy!" Angel said, sitting down and shutting her eyes.

Everyone sat down and closed their eyes. I followed after them with Kairi and Ryan behind me.

"What are we doing?" Ryan asked, bored already.

"It's a game we've been playing. Iggy would describe this place and we would guess it. It's practice for if we ever needed it in real life. Which now's the chance!" Angel explained.

"Oh…cool."

"Okay, The first thing I hear is many people walking. I hear the shuffling of bags so I assume they're carrying things. Some of them open doors and a bell rings," Iggy states from his memory.

"What are you guys doing?" Total said, his head appearing out of the food bag.

"Total, what are you doing in there!?" Angel said, crawling over to him and getting him out.

"Is that chocolate on your face?" Gazzy said in disbelief.

"I was hungry. Plus it was warm in there."

"You slept through all the snakes!?" Nudge shrieked.

"You slept through the explosion!?" I shrieked, just now realizing that he never did show his face until then.

"How!?" Angel asked now on the same page as us.

"Um…about that, I was asleep in this bag, then Max stuffs packages of food in here. I was about to yell for her to help me but then this giant bar of chocolate landed on my head. So I thought I was in Heaven," Total explained.

I rolled my eyes.

"That doesn't explain the explosion," Nudge said.

"Yeah, I was in the bag Max was carrying and the explosion made her fly out of the house. I was under her the whole time, unconscious from all her weight! THANK YOU VERY MUCH!"

"Hey, you're lucky I saved your butt!" I said.

"You wouldn't have if I wasn't in that bag!"

_True, he had me there. I didn't think of him in all that mess,_ I thought to myself.

"You see, I was just a lucky soul. Saved by a mere bag," Total said dramatically.

"Yeah, if the explosion didn't kill ya and Max's weight didn't kill you, and the snakes didn't get to you, you owe your life to that bag!" Iggy spat sarcastically.

"Want me to sit on you again!?" I said.

"Wait! I think Total's on to something!" Kairi said.

"What?" I asked confused.

"He is?" Ryan said in an interested tone.

"I am?" Total asked confused.

"Yeah, you see, Katie didn't notice the bag! She just thought it was all our food supplies, and since she only was wanting to take Fang she didn't bother to mess with it!" Kairi explained.

"You want us to disguise ourselves as bags?" Gazzy asked.

"No… I just did the linking parts. It's someone else's turn to think!"

"Hmm, Iggy, you said that the people were carrying things. That they were also going into rooms through the doors. That the doors had a bell on them…" I said.

"Yeah…sure."

"How long did you say she would be gone?" I asked turning back to Nudge.

"About two days. Maybe one at the least…" Nudge answered.

"About the time it took you guys to meet us at Niagara Falls," Angel said, thinking.

"Guys, I think I know where our phsyco freak is."

**If you're on the right page then you would know where Katie is. If not, don't worry I'll reveal it...next chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it! Thanks for reading! Please review!! Happy Valentines Day!**

**-Kenna92005**


	14. On Our Way

**Hey! I finally got this done so here's the story. Last one It can never last, Max and the flock tried to figure out where Katie was holding Fang hostage. Now they are on their way to save him. **

**I don't own Maximum Ride, but I own Katie, Ryan, and Kairi!**

"Alright, where are we going!?" Iggy said, flying next to me.

"We're going to the mall where I went. What type of bells did you here?" I asked.

"The one's that ring."

"Ha ha, you're so hilarious. Seriously though, do you know color the door was?"

"No, but she didn't go into a store. She went under the ground."

"That makes no sense," Kairi said.

"That makes as much sense as the snakes," Ryan said.

"The snakes were an illusion," I said.

"What about all the pain we felt?" Nudge asked.

"Katie has many powers. Max, did you ever watch The Incredibles?" Iggy asked.

"No…"

"Well, in that movie there's this robot type machine that with every hit it analysis your powers and it gets stronger. The only way to defeat it is by killing it with itself."

"How's this supposed to help us?" I asked.

"Well, I've been thinking. If you can't defeat Katie in your own strategy. Than maybe you should this strategy."

"Okay there's two things wrong with that though, Ig. One, The Incredibles is a cartoon. Two, Katie isn't a robot. She's somewhat human," Nudge said.

"I was just thinking out loud!" Iggy said.

"Hmm… that does sort of make sense. Like the first fight I had with her I totally beat her but then on the second round, she threw me into the water," I said.

"Max, did you have another vision yet?" Angel asked out of the blue.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, yesterday you saved us because you knew what was going to happen to us. Like you saw the future… I was wondering if you saw one for today." "No not today." "How much longer?" Gazzy asked.

"Well let's see the mall I was at was miles away from here. So…I would say about three to five more hours?"

"Ugh, we're out of chocolate!" Total said, his head popping out of my bag.

"Thanks for saving some!" Nudge said.

"Oh, it was so good!"

Nudge swooped down and swiped at my bag.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I was joking!"

"I don't joke about chocolate!"

"Okay, I can see that we're all tired so how about we take a rest stop?" I asked.

"No it's okay… I'll get us there!" Angel said, right before a burst of blue light enveloped us.

In the next five seconds we were plunging down onto a really wide trampoline.

"Ahh!" Nudge screamed, bouncing back up.

"What did you do?" I asked, catching myself with my wings before bouncing on the trampoline.

Angel was giggling madly, bouncing up and down. While everyone came to a stop. We stared at her.

"Wasn't that fun?" she asked, with a wide smile on her face.

"What did you do?" I repeated.

"I teleported us. It's much faster than flying. But it's also more exhausting. I can only do it once an hour, unless I'm only teleporting one person. It's probably really weak right now though, because I just teleported eight people."

"Where are we?" Gazzy asked.

"Who are you people!?" a little boy screamed.

"Hey little kid. We're just gonna get moving…" I said.

"Mom!" he screamed.

"Move it!" I said to my flock.

We were running down the sidewalk before the mother ever came out of the house. When we were past the corner and close to the strip mall we stopped.

"I thought for sure we were gonna get the cops called," Iggy said.

"Who said she didn't?" Nudge said, as sirens started blaring.

I scanned the area…underground huh? There's a sewer lid…would she go there?

"Come on!" I said running toward the metal thing on the ground.

"Ryan, you gotta help me!" I said, lifting the lid off the road.

"File in!"

I was the last to go inside but from the sounds of it the hole was pretty deep.

As my feet hit the ground I looked for my flock. Not even their familiar breathing was heard.

"Guys?" I called out.

Not even Total in my bag squirmed. In fact my bag was empty.

I took a step forward and then got tackled by a huge net.

****

I am so very sorry for not posting earlier. I moved into a new house and we had no internet for months! I thought I was going to lose it! I hope this was worth the wait! I'm sorry again! Please review!!!!! The next chapter WILL come sooner!

-Kenna92005


	15. The Traitor

**Hey! The update was so far off! Yay! Okay, last on It Can Never Last, Max and the flock were finding there way over to the mall. Then they went underground and Max got tackled by a net. ACTION!!!!!!!!!**

**I don't own Maximum Ride**

When someone finally had the bright idea of uncovering me from the net, I saw where we were. My flock were in tubes, having a cord attached up their shirt and into their belly button. All of them were asleep, and unaware of anything.

I on the other hand, was on a gym floor with wrestling mats everywhere. There was a big fighting cage on the right of the room.

I looked for our captor. Nothing but a big empty room.

Then it hit me, I was not only lying on the gym floor, I was strapped to it. And not only was my flock unconscious, they were also trapped. So there I was, lying on the floor trying to think of something positive out of this.

You know the saying, there's always a silver lining everywhere? Well, whoever came up with that is an idiot! I probably said that before but it came back to me like Chinese food.

After lying on the floor looking up at the ceiling, the lights dimmed and a picture projected onto the ceiling. There I saw Katie.

"Hey, Max. How do you like the gym?" she asked.

"Am I supposed to answer that truthfully?" I shot back.

"Well, it's your choice. The cage or the mats."

"For what?"

"Your death place. I'll either fight you in the cage, our on the gym floor."

"Hmmm, let me think about that! I don't know, none seem appealing to me. How about you? You'll be the one crying at the end." Katie smiled and turned back to look at someone.

"Max, do you want to meet your enemy? The traitor in the flock?"

"I could care less."

"Well, here's the man of the hour! The prize to be won! The man we both love! Fang."

Katie pulled on Fang's arm, making him come before the camera. He looked nervous and regretful.

"Max--" he started.

"Save it. I don't have time to pity you."

Before letting Fang go she kissed him deeply.

"Ugh, PDA! I'm gonna barf!" I said, shaking my head.

When Fang left he looked not at me, but Katie. Somehow, that made my blood boil. Just when I thought I could finally have a relationship with Fang.

"Well, here I come Max. See you real soon."

"You'll regret this…" I said.

"Not if it ends you."

What she didn't know, is while I was under that net, I had another vision. Of the fight this time. I know how to defeat her, I'm prepared for it, but if she changes it up then I could end up dying…

After the picture went away, the clasps holding me down dissolved. Then a door opened and in stepped Katie and Fang.

I placed my hands against the floor behind my head. Then rocked back and pushed off the ground. Flipping off the ground and landing on my feet.

"Nice move, but that's not going to cut it," Katie said.

"Let's see you try? How about instead of fighting we have a dance off? My moves got moves!"

"Very cute, but I'm not into dancing. Unless of course it's with a partner," she said, gazing into Fang's eyes and kissing him again.

I made gagging noises. Until they stopped.

"Grow up will you?" she snapped.

"Does that make you mad?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

"You're pushing it."

"Well, why don't you snap? I'm ready, I'm sure Fang wants to see you lose too."

"Fang's on my side."

"Sure…"

"He's been kissing and hugging me this whole time! He'd never trick me! Plus I know for a fact if he was, cause I can read his mind."

"That's cute, well," I said, popping my neck, "let's get to it then, shall we?"

"Cage or mat?"

"Mat."

She launched herself at me, but just as quickly, I unfurled my wings and swooped backwards.

"You know what song I got stuck in my head? The Ebay song, by Weird Al."

"What?" she asked distracted.

"Yeah, Gazzy sings the constipation song all the time and I looked Weird Al up and I fell in love with the Ebay song!"

"Shut up!" she hissed, punching only air.

I did a flip in the air and kicked her back.

"Wanna know how it goes?" I asked, getting in her face.

"Not really!"

She tried to kick me just as I jumped in the air. I backed away and got in a stance.

I glared at her then recited a line from the song. "I am the type, who is liable to snipe you with two seconds left to go. Whoa!"

"Ha, very cute, but I thought it was about Ebay?"

"Oh it is, but that's my favorite line next to," I jumped into the air pumping my wings and soaring above, "I'm highest bidder!"

Next thing I know my wings fold and I'm falling down, ramming into the mat.

I tried to push off with my hands but I couldn't move.

"I guess this is the end," Katie said, using her mind to control me.

I gritted my teeth to fight back. "Not…quite."

I finally got off the ground. I launched myself at her this time. She hit with a thud. I saddled her in a stance she couldn't easily get out of. Then I grabbed her hair and started ramming her head into the ground.

"Fang!" she gasped. "Help me!"

Fang ran over and grabbed my waist pulling me off of her. I kicked and punched but he never let go.

Then right as I thought he'd let go, he pressed his lips against mine, forcing me to forget about Katie. But I refused.

_If defeating Katie meant hurting my best friend/ bad traitor I don't know what I'd do. Especially since it's Fang_," I thought right before passing out.

**...how'd you guys like it? I'm sorry for such the long wait on the last last chapter, again. This one was up pretty fast I thought. Well I'll began working on the next chapter but please review! They help me get done faster! REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!**

**-Kenna92005**


	16. The Final Battle

**Hey hey! This isn't a very long wait! Last on, It Can Never Last, Fang is suddenly the traitor??? Then Fang gets a new power!? The power to knock a girl out by his kiss? Well Here's the next chappie!**

**I don't own Maximum Ride!**

**Key: **_Slanted, Max_

_Slanted and underlined, Angel_

_**Slanted, underlined, and bolded, Gazzy**_

**Bolded and underlined, Iggy**

_**Bolded and Slanted, Kairi and Ryan**_

**Bolded, Fang**

_Great, just what that boy needed! A kiss that could knock a girl out! He'll wield that power evilly I know he will._

_Max? Where are we? I can't open my eyes! _Angel's voice chimed in my head.

_We're in Katie's mad house._

_Max, I feel nothing…am I dead?_

_If you're dead than I'm dead, or insane. I can hear you._

_**Max? Is that you?**_ Gazzy asked through my head.

_Whoa! How did your voice get in my head? I really am insane!_

_**Wow! This is cool! I can hear your thoughts!**_

_Stay out of my head!_

**Max? Why am I in a tube? **Iggy said in my head too!

_I don't know, whoa, wait! How did you know you were in a tube? _I asked.

**I can see in here… **

_Then where am I? I know I'm at Katie's but where am I exactly?_

**You're lying on the gym floor unconscious. Katie's hovering over you and Fang is sitting beside you.**

_But he's the traitor…why would he be next to me?_

**Don't ask me. Just wake up!**

_How?_

No answer, from any of them.

Then my pain came back to me, I had a throbbing headache and was it blood that was running down my chin?

"Is she dead?" Katie asked, triumphantly.

"I don't know," Fang mumbled.

"Well, check! I can't believe how weak she is! Jeb said, she'd be really tough…"

Hearing Katie's voice I calculated in my head where she was standing. Then I made my move.

I grabbed her ankle and swung her over my shoulder, slamming her down on the ground. I let go of her and launched myself in the air making my way over to the tubes.

My flock was still unconscious, but Iggy had his nose pressed against the glass eyes closed. Somehow he could see. I don't know how but he could see through his eyelids.

"Max!" Fang exclaimed, with a small smile on his face.

"Ugh!" Katie screamed exasperated.

"Missed me?" I asked.

Suddenly, Katie flung her arms towards me palms up. Her eyes were closed in deep concentration.

_Mind block!_ Angel cried in my head.

I felt a power go through me like a shield. I felt invincible.

"What? No, you're supposed to be knocked out!" Katie cried.

"Well I guess I'm not."

_**Gas Mask! **_Gazzy yelled.

Then I felt something bubbling in my tummy, I just couldn't hold it back. I had to let one rip. Soon a yellow mushroom cloud surrounded us.

Then I heard two people coughing and gagging.

_How are you guys doing this?_

_**Wolverine Bite! **_Kairi called out.

Then I felt my skin burning and my teeth grow sharper. My nose grew out and my hands turned into claws. I had changed into my worst enemy.

But I didn't hesitate, I took everything my flock gave me. All the advantages of their powers.

I launched myself at Katie. She fell under me and I started slashing away at her face. But just as quickly she changed herself into a giant. She picked me up and started throwing me down.

_**Strength Shield!**_ Ryan yelled.

My body changed back to normal then my biceps grew ten times larger.

"Whoa," I called catching myself on the ground.

Katie tried to grab me but I caught her big finger and started throwing her down until she changed back to normal size.

I let her breath heavily as I turned back to my normal size. She turned to me, her eyes red and full of hatred.

**Invisibility! **Fang said through my head.

I knew I had completely disappeared when Katie started looking around. This was my chance to get rid of her! My only chance, and I'm going to take it!

I tackled her from the back. My hands reached her throat and I started to squeeze. This was the only way to get rid of her. Forever.

Katie's eyes started to bulge out. Her hands were trying to free mine. She was too weak though.

Only minutes more to go. She couldn't die this easy could she?

Apparently she could, because she suddenly went limp in my hands. I looked down at her cold body. This was the person who had wrecked my flock.

The gassy smog went away and Fang leaned down next to me.

"Nice acting, Max," he said, smiling.

I looked up at him. I pointed an accusing finger at him. He walked backwards until he was against the wall and I was in front of him. He was trapped.

"Just remember, you're mine, and only mine!" I said, poking him hard in the chest.

He smiled at me. "The same goes for you," he shot back.

I pressed my lips against his. This kiss was real, and this time I didn't faint.

_I'm happy for you guys but could you unlock us? I don't like the tube thing I'm in! _Angel said.

I leaned away from Fang and headed towards the tubes that held my flock.

There was this big black button. I pressed it praying it'd unlock my flock.

The liquid rushed upwards and then the glass came down. My flock looked soaked. They started away on the tube that hooked on their stomach.

Once everyone was free we hugged.

"Ugh, okay once we get to mom's you guys are taking a shower! That liquid stinks!" I said.

"No, that would be me," Gazzy said, grinning evilly.

We laughed and hugged again.

Then a door opened and in walked an older couple and Jeb. My flock glared at Jeb.

"Mom?" Kairi asked.

"Dad?" Ryan asked.

"Kids!" the couple cried out.

The small family ran to each other.

"Well guys, I guess it's just us six again," I said.

"And it's perfect just like that," Fang said.

We smiled at each other and headed out the door ignoring Jeb.

"Wait, Max!" Kairi said, running to us.

She ran up to me and wrapped her arms around me.

"Thank you so much!" she said.

"No, thank you."

"This is such a mushy moment! I'm welling up!" Total called, in Angel's arms.

"I'll miss you guys!" Kairi said, hugging everyone.

"Bye, Max. Thanks, for so much!" Ryan said, hugging me and the flock in a group hug. "Thanks to all of you!"

"No, thank you for keeping Max on her feet!" Iggy said.

We all hugged then went our separate ways. My flock and I gong to my mom's. Kairi and her family going home. Someday my flock could settle down again, in our own home like the one Katie blew up, but for now we'll stay at my mom's.

**The End**

**How'd you guys like it? I hope it was a nice ending! Thank you guys so very much for ll the reviews you guys have sent me! This is the last time I'll be asking this on this story, Please Review! This is the last time guys! Review!**

**Ciao!**

**-Kenna92005**


End file.
